Alias the Jedi
by Velvet Elfin
Summary: Who would have thought the hero Naboo needed was none other than one of the own hidden under the mysterious mask of the Jedi. Ch7 Updated 59. Read and Review..stop lurking. lol
1. Prologue

The Star Wars characters do not belong to me, I am borrowing them for a little while and will return them if asked. I have made no money off this story.   
  
Alias the Jedi is a AU using the idea based on the idea of Russell Thorndike story Christopher Syn.

The Jedi

His name struck fear in the hearts of the Emperor's soldiers. Dressed in the dark robes of legendary warriors, he prowled the countryside of Naboo with his band of 'Knights'. To the rich and powerful he was a criminal and a villain but to the poor and mistreated he was a hero.

Only two others knew his real identity. Obi-Wan Kenobi the Council member's son and Mace Windu the Senatorial Liberian. Under the darkness of night from the coast to the swamps his men would ride. Amidst the darkness and terror, all of Naboo would feel the compassion of – The Jedi.


	2. Unmasked

Chapter 1:   Unmasked

He reined his Kaadu to a stop on a grassy hill just north of the swamps. His companions reined their mounts to a sudden stop along side him and grinned behind their masks. The leader of the small band chuckled menacingly, "It's a gloomy night, and the plains are deserted. Perfect Jedi conditions, wouldn't you say my friends?"

If one looked at the leader who sat astride the large duck-billed mount, they would have no trouble understanding why all of Naboo called him the Jedi. He radiated power just sitting there. His ridged posture and the special made boots enhanced his immense height. The Ceremonial robes of the legendary warriors, accented with a hidden staff, covered a well-built body. His dark hooded cloak covered his masked face, making it impossible to discern his identity.

The two riders at his side cackled their agreement. It was true. The lack of a moon would allow the ship to land unnoticed. Only the high-pitched whine told them that Corellian freighter Captain had landed his craft and began unloading the goods. With every squeak and whirl, the Jedi knew the precious cargo for the people of Naboo came closer to being delivered. He smiled in satisfaction knowing that he had deprived the Emperor of his ill-gotten gains tonight.

"With sharp lookouts and the will of the Force …" the mysterious figure murmured, "the droid army will fail to extract their import fees." 

Even in the weak glow of the ship's lights, the modified breathing mask he wore terrified both allies and enemies alike. No one but Nighthunter and Jacobeast, his trusted friends, knew his real identity. In truth, he commanded a band of men 300 strong and all were fiercely loyal. Seventy-five of his men gathered tonight and waited patiently with transports to move the precious cargo, and if they were caught they would receive a long torturous death.

These men were civilians; everyday people that had turned to smuggling in order to survive. Honest people who loved their homes and families. Exhausted in spirit by an evil tyrant's harsh laws and corrupt government officials, their loyalty turned to the man they called the Jedi. His compassion and knowledge helped to create ways for them to pay the bribes, the taxes, to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. 

Every man in the group was brave enough to face the Emperor's execution squads… and the long prison sentences on the Death Star … but shuddered at the sight of the Jedi. They held their breath as the Kaadu rapidly approached. To the civilian smugglers, the Jedi and his honor guard looked like hideous demons rising from the Nubian swamps and not a single man would disobey a directive given by the one of the three.

The knight's leader maneuvered his mount past the men and their transports to the side of the Corellian freighter. "Load up men and be quick about it," he urged. "If we are to make a fool of Emperor Palpatine then we must ride toward our destination before the fog breaks." 

The human captain of the freighter, Diamonds Way, was in just as much of a hurry to get the cargo unloaded as the Jedi. He looked anxiously skyward, "Get a move on you stupid droids, the fog will lift and they will find us, then I'll scrap every one of you." 

The tall man turned as the Jedi reined the duck billed mount forward. "The droids have unloaded the entire cargo Mister Jedi, sir."

The Jedi turned and looked at his men and nodded, "Your payment, Captain." He tossed the large man a bag of gold and inclined his head.

The Captain caught the money pouch and grinned, "The next shipment…." 

One of the droids began to beep uncontrollably and the two men turned to see the cause of the disturbance. The protocol droid came forward to translate the beeps and whistles. "Sir, he says there are droids approaching from the south."

At the same moment, one of the Jedi's guards, farther away sent up a flare against the foggy night.

He wheeled his Kaadu and said to the men, "Extinguish all lights men. Leave now! Knights, you have your orders. My sentinels, Jacobeast, Nighthunter …follow me!" 

He kicked his mount and chortled in delight. The Jedi and his men had ridden to the top of the hill before the transports that held the smuggled goods began to move out. The sound of the approaching droids caused the duck-billed mount to shift nervously under the weight of the smugglers leader.

Steady! Steady! came the hissed response. The Jedi's gloved hand soothed the anxious beast. "We'll run soon enough."

Jacobeast and Nighthunter knew what the 'run' would entail. The droid patrol needed to be lured away from the slow moving transports. That meant the Jedi and his companions must not be seen as unattainable. To do that they had to risk being caught until the last possible moment. Both knew that last moment would be the Jedi's to command. Hearts raced in excitement as the patrol grew closer.

The Jedi closed his eyes and relied on the unseen Force for the right moment to escape. Behind his mask, the Jedi grinned. "They're getting smarter, they've sent twenty after us tonight," he told his companions.

As the patrol moved into visual range, the Jedi kicked his Kaadu in the sides and it bolted forward. The steed snorted and reared directly into the path of the approaching troops.

"Captain it's the Jedi, Sir." The yellow droid told his commanding officer.

"Roger, roger." the other droid replied.

Like three winged monsters, cloaks billowing in the wind, Jacobeast, Nighthunter, and the Jedi raced off across the hills and toward the wild swamps.

"Get them," the mechanical voice echoed across the Nubian plains. Hard on the heels of the fleeing smugglers came the emperor's droids firing their blasters as they raced after the men.  

Over boulders, over bushes, the Jedi held a dizzy galloping pace.  Blaster bolts ricocheted off trees and rocks causing the riders to draw their lightsabers for protection. Then suddenly, in a mad straightaway dash, the three men urged their Kaadus over a low-lying tree.

Ahead, and up the sloping field stood the ruins of an old mansion and an ancient hangar. Rough rock walls held no color against the foggy night, and wide black spaces appeared where two metal doors had once hung.

Straight into the abandoned mansion the Jedi and his two companions rode, and straight out the far side! On to the old hanger they raced--- and vanished.

At the dilapidated walls of the mansion, the captain of the guard halted his men. "We have them now! Surround the perimeter."

Minutes later, the droids knew they had lost their query, unless the Jedi hid in the abandoned hanger. Moving as a unit, the droids marched forward with blasters drawn. The captain motion to his sergeant, "Check it out sergeant, I will cover you."

The yellow painted droid exited the hangar; "There's nothing in there except a few machine parts."

"That does not compute," the captain said. "They could not have gotten away. Search the hangar again."

"Roger, roger"

Logic dictated that even if three grown men could hide in the hangar, the beasts of burden could not be easily concealed. The droid captain stared down at a puddle of grease that marred the floor and said, "Sergeant gather your men. We have lost our target."

Fortunately, for the Jedi, Jacobeast, and Nighthunter, the droid captain couldn't see through the metal decking that formed the ceiling for the Jedi's underground lair. Large hands covered the noses of the weary Kaadus. The three-cloaked men waited, not even daring to breathe.

"They've left," said the tall figure stroking the neck of his riding beast. "Good girl," he told his weary steed, "You wouldn't give away the Jedi by a snort would you?"

He then peeled off the breathing mask, revealing a handsome smiling face. He chuckled softly, "Nor would you give away the master healer of Theed either, I guess.

His companions removed their masks also. The taller and darker of the two grinned. "If she had, it would have given your patients a fine shock, Qui-Gon. You, their respected healer running amok all over the swamps in the dead of night." He stepped forward to help the taller man remove the Jedi costume.

Healer Qui-Gon Jinn, Head Physician of Theed, once again looked like the middle-aged human that everyone was used to seeing, grinned back. "Thank you Mace." He replaced the flamboyant ceremonial robes with the sedated ones of a healer and settled his cloak back into place, " Have you thought about what those on the Council would say if they knew their librarian, who keeps the books and…"

"Issues the arrest warrants," Mace the Council's librarian interrupted cheerfully. "It would be an interesting site indeed." His face became solemn, "It's issuing your arrest warrant that worries me sir. I would be much happier if you threw away that Jedi mask forever---- before your luck runs out."

"Before his luck runs out," an indignant voice cried. 

Both the Healer and the Librarian turned in astonishment and stared at the third, and by far, the youngest member of their trio, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the second youngest child of the Council's senior member Yoda. His Grace, Councilor Yoda, who was compelled to enforce the harsh rules of the Emperor, would have been horrified to see his son at that moment.

 Obi-Wan's brilliant sea green eyes ablaze with anger, "Luck, Mace. You know better than that, it's the will of the Force and Qui-Gon's skill. He watches, plans and thinks."

Mace chuckled, "I rather believe that it is well that your father is kept in the dark about what his healer thinks or you would never be allowed to leave your living quarters."

Obi-Wan's eyes lost their spark and he shrugged. "My father…. barely notices that I am alive. His thoughts are always on Bant. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers that he adopted all of us."

Qui-Gon laid his large hand on Obi-Wan's and gently squeezed his young friend's shoulder in support. "Your father is hurting," he said sympathetically. "To lose his daughter in such away and be able to do nothing about it!  We must go! It's late. We need to be at our homes… before ugly questions are raised. I will ride out first. Give me 5 minutes and if you hear no shooting then it is safe to follow. Jar- jar will care for the Kaadu. Don't worry friends; the Emperor's patrol is miles from here now. "

Mace shook his head in worry. "It's not the smuggled cargo they want, old friend; it's the reward money for your capture."

"Mace, keep your focus on the here and now. No one is going to suspect the good healer of Theed in his rusty old speeder of chasing about the swamps at night."

Qui-Gon pushed the speeder to the secret entrance of the underground lair, while Mace and Obi-Wan hurried ahead to open the trap door. 

With a clank, a sputter, and a whine, the speeder began its long drive back to the city. To the average citizen it looked like the good healer was out making a nighttime call on a sick patient. No one would ever have guessed that the serene, handsome face also hid behind the horrible mask of the Jedi ---and was shown in the data banks and holo-vids all over the planet of Naboo.

Reward

The Jedi 

10,000 Republic credits

Dead or Alive

But Qui-Gon Jinn, the most compassionate and honorable healer that the people of Theed had ever known, was a maverick. He fought for justice and he fought in a way that Emperor Palpatine would gladly punish by death. 

tbc


	3. Unexpected Alies

Standard disclaimers apply.  

Sorry about the long wait between chapters

Chapter 2

Unexpected Allies 

Healer Jinn and his night companions were not the only ones anxious to be indoors on this gloomy night. The carriage rocked along through the night, nearly three miles inland from the swamp. Three of the four passengers squirmed continuously in an effort to make themselves more comfortable. The fourth swayed gently back and forth along with the coach, contently oblivious to all, in a deep slumber.     

The other passengers would soon find out that Tahl Khise was feigning sleep to avoid uncomfortable questions. She began to wonder if she would ever see the city planet of Coruscant again. {At least I am alive} she thought resignedly, {that's more than I thought possible after my arrest.}

She had escaped certain death this morning. The execution squad believed that her blindness would prevent her from fleeing, should an opportunity present itself. In an effort to brighten their day, they took her to the door and taunted her with freedom. In a blink of an eye, she had disappeared. Terrified she would be caught, but too frightened to give up with out a fight, she walked the old streets, sure that at any moment an alarm would sound and they would find her. 

Tahl could not understand why they had failed to apprehend her. She knew it was not safe to wander about the city while it was still daylight. By late afternoon, hungry, thirsty, and sore, she was ready to turn herself in when her fortune changed for the better, at the door of a fancy inn- no less. A kind man took pity on her. Normally she would have set her chin and ignored the kind offer of help but she knew beggars could not be choosy. 

"Are you waiting for transport Mistress?" The man's voice echoed from above her. "I'm on my way to the city of Theed and if you're going there you may share my carriage." 

Tahl mumbled her thanks, climbed into the coach, and tiredly sank into the soft cushioned seat next to her generous provider. 

"I am Finis Valorium, Ambassador to the Republic and your thanks is completely unneeded. You appear ill. Can I get you a Healer Mistress?"  

"Only exhausted, it takes a lot to maneuver when you can't see where you're going." Tahl smiled weakly and leaned back against the window.

She had counted her blessings one minute too soon, because just as Tahl had relaxed enough to become comfortable, the Ambassador offered a ride to someone else. The carriage door opened and two men scrambled up into the small-enclosed coach. Tahl's heart thudded in her chest. She knew from her time spent in the detention camp, this voice belonged to the fabled Count Dooku. By reputation, the man was cruel and heartless. "And this is my aide, Anakin Skywalker," Dooku said finishing the introductions.

Ambassador Valorium did not get the chance to introduce Tahl for she appeared to fall into a deep sleep.

As the coach rumbled along, Tahl listened to the Count complaining about her presence. "My Lord I cannot understand why you allow a common peasant to travel with your grace."

"Charity knows no social or economic barriers. She looked as if she needed help and it was within my power to do so." Finis replied slightly chastising the older man.  

Anakin took this chance to make his opinion known, "Count Dooku is right my Lord. Naboo is no longer safe with the Knights prowling the countryside every night."

"Just what in the galaxy are you talking about Skywalker?" Dooku asked impatiently. "You're speaking in riddles. What Knights?"

"I understand that's what they call the Jedi's men in these parts, sir." Anakin replied.

Dooku snorted, "They're smugglers, Skywalker, I expect you to call them by their proper name. Thieves! Nothing more than an organized band of thieves." He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and grunted. "A Knight is a man of honor. Someone needs to teach these ingrates what honor is all about and I intend to, very soon in fact. I will smash this ring and teach the people of Naboo not to trifle with the Emperor's patience. He held up a small data pad and said, "I have been given my orders directly from the Emperor himself."

Finis sighed, "I am relieved that I do not have your task, Count. I have talked to my old friend Qui-Gon Jinn recently and he tells me that all of Naboo protects them. All of the common people are his friends."

"Yes, I have heard that also. I feel I'm up to the task; as a matter of fact I will enjoy the challenge. Ambassador, the Council is lax in their duty to uphold the laws and punishments in this area. Something I fully intend fix. Your friend Mr. Jinn will see a change immediately."

Without warning the Coach slowed and a piercing whistle announced its upcoming destination. "Ah! The city of Theed is ahead. This ride has taken less time than normal. I….."

A loud cry came from behind the vehicle, "By Order of the Emperor, I demand you halt this carriage and all passengers will disembark."

"What tis is?" The large Gungan bellowed as he brought the horses and carriage to rapid stop. The four passengers jolted back and forth in their seats. Neither the increase in voices nor the decrease in activity seemed to affect the slumber of Tahl Khise. She had relaxed against the seat, with her eyes closed, oblivious to her surroundings, as the coach door was flung open.  

The Sergeant leaned into the coach and Dooku snapped, "What's this? Why are we stopping?"

The Emperor's soldier nearly dropped his torch in astonishment when he saw that the coach he stopped was full of dignitaries.

"Well, speak up man. What are you looking for? Why did you stop us?" the Count questioned impatiently.

"An escaped prisoner, Sir. She was to be interrogated and put to death for treason this morning. 

The count steepled his fingers and snorted, "This is what I am talking about Ambassador. An event like this would not have happened under my command. I see I need to teach the soldiers at the Detention Center how to control their prisoners." 

"Treason, did you say?" The Ambassador questioned, as he leaned forward and looked out of the Coach.

The soldier replied nervously, "Yes my lord, a female dissident from Coruscant, I believe."

No sound could be heard as all of the occupants turned to stare at the sleeping form of the woman in the corner of the carriage. "Wake up woman," the Soldier snapped. 

For someone who slept so soundly, Tahl seemed to wake up with her wits about her. In one fluid motion, normally impossible for a blind person, she grabbed the data pad from the Count's hands and jumped out of the vehicle. 

"Stop that thief. Don't just stand there you imbecile, get her!" Count Dooku thundered. He pushed his way out of the carriage, past his dumbfounded assistant and jumped to the ground. Anakin Skywalker followed him out the door, gathering the Soldier and his men to search the swamp on the far side of the coach.

She was grateful for the late hour; it meant the swamp would be dark making it difficult to see her. It would give her an advantage over the Soldiers. Unaccustomed to the terrain, she stumbled over rocks and bushes giving the Emperor's soldiers an idea where she was. 

Tahl ran for what felt like miles, collapsed to the ground, and pulled her aching body to a spot covered with bushes and a fallen tree. Just as she had completed covering herself, a pair of booted feet stopped just a small distance from her head. In her terror, she didn't feel the slashing bite of the force-pike as it cut into her side. She clenched her teeth and tried to hunch down closer to the ground as the foot steps moved away from her hiding spot. 

She could hear the men splashing through the water and she thought that might be the only safe place. Tahl cautiously lifted her head and listened carefully. She arose, running away from the noise and moving deeper into the swamps. She plunged onward through the trees, and in no time, she found herself splashing in ankle deep water with high reeds that slapped her in the face. 

"The prisoner is over this way," A high-pitched shout called out. 

Tahl stumbled forward – and straight into the edge of a pond. She tucked the stolen data pad into the top of her tunic and waded forward into the freezing water. "I hope it's deep because it's my only chance." Tahl mumbled. She treaded water silently and not a moment to soon because Anakin Skywalker and the Soldier broke through the brush and into the clearing. Tahl took a deep breath and slipped beneath the surface of the water. She clung desperately to the underwater plants to keep herself from floating to the surface.

Her lungs felt as if they would burst and she fought the instinct to ascend rapidly. Letting go of the aquatic plants, she gently floated to the top and as her head broke the surface she heard Count Dooku's voice.

"Have you found her yet Skywalker?" Dooku bellowed. 

Anakin Skywalker shone his light once more around the swamps and called back to the carriage, "No sir. No sign of her in the swamps." 

Anakin turned to the Soldier who had stopped their carriage and said, "She must have turned back and headed for the road. Since you let her escape, you may have the honor of continuing the search. Do not return until you have found her. The Count and I must be on our way to Theed." 

"Yes Sir!" the Soldier replied as he saluted Anakin and trudged back to the carriage. 

Chilled to the bone, but not daring to make the slightest sound, Tahl remained where she was, listening as Anakin Skywalker's footsteps became fainter.

Back in the City of Theed

Once more in the city and out of the swamps, Qui-Gon shed his role as the cunning Jedi and again became the friendly healer. In his home off the infirmary, Qui-Gon sipped a cup of tea and waited for his friend Mace to join him. 

Mace came through the door carrying a datapad, which he handed to the healer. While Qui-Gon studied the information on the pad, Mace studied his friend—and frowned.

"We had a very good night my friend."  Qui-Gon informed Mace Windu. "Palpatine lost a cargo worth 100,000 Nubian credits. Captain Panaka delivered tonight's cargo here and on Selona it's Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon."

Mace hesitated before speaking, "Qui-Gon why do you keep taking these risks? You're not gaining anything by it. You don't even receive the glory of being the Jedi. Your men don't know who you are. The people don't know who you are."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and looked at his friend for a moment before speaking quietly. "Mace, would you have me be any other way? By stealing from Palpatine, we provide a living for the people of this planet. They can barely feed and clothe their children. They are taxed and thrown into the death camps to work as slaves.  

"Qui-Gon you can not change that. It's too much for one person to accomplish alone. It's the way of the Universe. Only the strong survive or the ones who don't draw any attention to themselves," The dark man articulated, as he picked up a pad and began to read it. 

"Mace that's where you're wrong. Dictators may come to power but they can be removed, as well as their unjust laws." Sapphire eyes snapped in defiance. "Look at our brothers and sisters on Coruscant. They're trying to make things better in their world also. When men and women's backs are against the wall and the situation is unbearable, they will fight back."

But again, the Senate Librarian spoke with a voice of reason. "Men and women can not fight droid armies, Qui-Gon. It's foolish to start something that can't be finished and in the end the repercussions are going to be more disastrous than the beginning, because peoples hopes were raised."  

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and fixed himself another cup of tea, while he organized his thoughts. "Ideas can fight. Don't you feel the Force as it courses through your veins. Belief makes all things possible. What we are doing to Palpatine is nothing, but if just one person on every world under his grasp fights back, then we have an army of thousands… no…"

A frantic tapping on the window interrupted the Healer's passionate speech and a look of alarm passed over his friend's face. Calmly he told Mace, "See who it is?"

With the dark of the night as her background, Tahl looked pale and ghostlike pressed against the dimly lit window. The two men exchanged a look of wonder as they helped the frozen and exhausted woman into the study. As she sat before the fire, warming herself, Qui-Gon forced a cup of hot tea into her hands and waited patiently for her to tell her story.

She clutched the soaking data pad, dripping water, as if it was her very life. "So after I waded out of the swamp I had no idea which way to go." The tea warmed her insides and sleep was trying to overtake her. "I must have fainted, because the next thing I knew; I was lying on the ground and this creature standing over me. He helped me to his home, bound my injury…, and talked constantly. He was annoying but kind…I believe the name is Jar Jar Binks."

Healer Jinn nodded saying, "The people of Theed know him well. He was exiled from the Gungan community and I believe he lives alone in the swamps. I understand why he sent you here. Tell me, Mistress, are you from Coruscant?"

"Yes, from the Galactic University." Tahl took a gulp of the burning liquid and nodded, "Although I guess I'm foolish. I came to Naboo to try and make the Council understand what is happening on Coruscant. How Palpatine is slowly taking control. For all my efforts, they threw me in a detention camp and labeled me a traitor. I was scheduled to be put to death this morning."

She looked at the two men trying to decide if she could trust them. Her mind made up, she sighed and continued, "I'm telling you this because Jar Jar informed me I could find sanctuary here. The troops are yet searching for me and I have no right to ask for help and keep you ignorant of the reason I am wanted."

Mace could not sit still any longer, "Treason, Qui-Gon." Mace exclaimed. "That's trouble that you don't need. If they find you helping her, you will be put to death along with her."

The Master Healer held his hand up, exchanged glances with Mace and said, "I don't doubt that you need sanctuary Mistress ____?"

"Tahl Khise" 

Qui-Gon nodded. "Mistress Khise, my friend," The Healer gestured to Mace and continued, "Is correct. It would not be safe to hide you here."

Tahl's face lost the small glimmer of hope as she whispered, "Then you will turn me in?"

"No." Qui-Gon replied adamantly. He rose and helped the woman to stand. "Mace, take Mistress Tahl to the Nubian Inn and turn her over to Madam Yaddle." 

He watched the man rub a hand over his bald head in mild aggravation and chuckled. "Mace you know what to tell her. She will know what to do." 

He walked to the door and stopping beside the couple, he continued, "Mistress you must not speak or be seen by the other guests. Your inability to see and Inner Core accent are a dead giveaway. We do not want to cause dear Yaddle any difficulties and the less she knows, the safer she will be."

Tahl handed the pad to the Healer saying, "Could you get this to the one called the Jedi? I stole it from Count Dooku when I escaped."

Disapproval along with curiosity leaked into the deep lilting voice of the Healer. "Why did you steal it?"

"I thought I could find him myself and trade it for passage back to Coruscant. He brings contraband into Naboo. I thought I might be smuggled out" Tahl informed him in a matter of fact tone.

A soft smile crossed the Healer's face as he gently patted the woman's hand. "Rumor has it that many have tried to find him and failed. And they had the advantages of knowing the terrain." 

Mace quickly agreed, "He is said to be like the Force itself. At least that is the common theory. He rides the swamps and marshes like the wind, there and gone. You only know he has been there, after he has gone."

Tahl took the arm offered to her by Mace and said in parting, "Whatever happens, thank you for your kindness. May the Force be with you."

After the two had left, Qui-Gon hurried back to the fire and his cold tea. Sinking into the comfortable chair, he turned on the data pad. Grateful for the waterproofing technology, he found the information perfectly preserved. Finishing the document, he reread the last several sentences aloud. 

"Count Dooku dispatch all troops living and droid to the Lianorm Swamps immediately. Get control of the entire area. Use whatever means necessary." Qui-Gon leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees and chuckled. "Mistress Tahl, the Jedi thanks you for the information.  

TBC


	4. Dooku's True Colors

Standard Disclaimer. See chapter one. Warning: *Characters are pulled out of timeline. You will find Maul in the same story as Xanatos.. (Spoiler .yes they will be appearing)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dooku's True Colors  
  
Anakin Skywalker was getting a headache. He wished Count Dooku were off fighting the rebellion instead of arguing with the father of the most beautiful angel in the known galaxy.  
  
In the short time as an aide to the Count, Anakin had witnessed the man become both charismatic and charming or course and uncultured. Most often, he was the first but when people disagreed with him or were just as stubborn as he was, Dooku became the later. Anakin was positive that when they left, Councilor Yoda would never invite them back to his private quarters. Anakin felt sure he would never again set eyes on the beautiful Padmé.  
  
Qui-Gon sat at the table and watched the boy sulk miserably, before turning his attention to the men at the corner table playing a game of chess. He could see that tempers were beginning to flare. Yoda's ears had flattened and Dooku voice had grown strident.  
  
A spasm of irritation crossed the Count's face as he once again rose from the small table and began to pace. "Yoda. you are supposed to be the law here on Naboo. Yet I see much lacking in this area. The Emperor is very unhappy with your lack of progress in catching the elusive Jedi." His words were now spat with contempt. "If you truly want to discourage lawlessness you will see justice carried out. .Mine or should I say that of our liege."  
  
Yoda's walking stick rapped on the floor angrily and the tiny green being's black eyes gleamed. "Tell me my job, you do. Think my duty, I do not do?"  
  
"I haven't seen much proof that you are doing your duty. An escaped prisoner and thief robbed me last night right here on the outskirts of Theed," the Count ranted. He turned to the healer and said, "You, Healer. You have a responsibility as the main Healer to see that the law is not broken."  
  
Padmé gave a startled gasp, looking back and forth between her adoptive father and the Count. Anakin, who stood next to her chair, glowered at the count. He wished a vortex would open and suck his commanding officer into it. Yoda's ears were lowered flat as he regarded the Count with cold speculation. Only Qui-Gon remained impassive.  
  
Dooku threw up his hands in disgusted resignation. "Your silence tells me that I am alone in my crusade for justice, that you are happy with this criminal flaunting the law." Dooku's voice boomed angrily. "Very well you just wait. I will do things my own way and you will see my justice!"  
  
"Like your tone, I do not. In my quarters you are, properly act, you will." A spasm of irritation crossed Yoda's face as diminutive Councilor jabbed his stick in the air. "Manners this Jedi has. The same for you, I cannot say."  
  
Even to the untrained eye, one could observe that the Count looked as if he wished he had the Jedi's laser sword. He glared, lips pursed with suppressed fury, first at Anakin and then at the tiny green being. "I was not elected to my position by the royal family before the Emperor killed them for treason. I would not know your interpretation of a good servant to our sovereign. I have earned my way and have the right to define it as I see fit." His words were ground out between clenched teeth. "My definition," he repeated, grinding his right fist into his open palm, "Is one who sets a course of action and accomplishes everything they set out to do. By whatever means necessary because the history will focus on what is done. not how. Do I make myself clear gentleman?"  
  
Padmé sprang to her feet her eyes snapping. "Father, Count Dooku. Stop this I beg you," she implored.  
  
The room became quiet as a new voice asked the question no one else dared to ask, "And what do those 'means' include, Sir?"  
  
Dooku whirled around at the voice of the intruder. A ginger haired young man of average height walked into the room, bent down to kiss the top of his little sisters head, and took a seat at the chess table across from his adoptive father.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is. Adopted him, I did." Yoda said proudly as he got down from the table and placed a tridactyl hand on the young man's knee.  
  
The Count was pleased and smiled broadly. "I am happy to see that not everyone is apathetic to catching this rebel. We need someone who is interested in our Emperor's plans for action in this .city. I am pleased to meet you Obi-Wan. To answer your question ---. Every person has their price, even the criminals. For most, it's money but for others it's freedom. One of these criminals will come forward and inform against his fellow band members. This.This 'Jedi' as the people here call him; how absurd, the Jedi were only a myth.nothing more than sorcery and hocus- pocus."  
  
Qui-Gon rose from his chair and set his teacup on the tray provided by the servant. Politely he informed the agitated Count, "I would warn you sir ..I'm afraid that you will find the people of this area are an independent people. They have dealt with too many hardships. You will discover that they," the Healer paused to find the right words, "Do not frighten easily."  
  
Dooku smiled sardonically, "Their women and children, I take it they do not frighten easily either?'  
  
"Frighten younglings, you would?" Yoda leaned heavily on his stick. "So low you would not sink."  
  
Count Dooku bowed slightly, "I will do what ever I think is necessary to achieve my goals, and my main goal is to capture the Jedi," he replied brown eyes snapping. "I think that the men and women will start talking as soon as their children are enfolded in the Emperor's service. He always needs people with the rebellion. I have planned for an aggressive military recruiter to visit the city of Theed."  
  
"Slavery it is! Yoda shaking his walking stick threateningly.  
  
"Father! Please!" Padmé implored.  
  
"Speak you will not," her father ordered. Levitating his chair so he was at eye level with the Count, "Military Recruitment Specialist! Mention them again, you will not. Leave, you will. More of your talk, I will not take. Go now you will."  
  
The whine of Yoda's hover chair could be heard as the ancient person left the room.  
  
Count Dooku stared after him. "Well, what did I say wrong? I suppose that you Mr. Skywalker, who have gotten so close to these people, can tell me. You look absolutely miserable. Speak up, man."  
  
Obi-Wan studied the Count's face critically. He saved the Count's aide from answering. "My sister. Count" the young man spat the word count "Was to attend school on Coruscant when a recruiter forced her into Palpatine's military force. She was stunned unconscious and dragged away. It happened six years ago.  
  
Tears ran freely down Padmé's defiant face. "My father took all three of us from the orphanage when they were five and I was an infant. Our parent's were killed in the uprising on Naboo. It was Obi-Wan's and Bant's eighteenth naming day," She cried. "We haven't had a communication from her or about her in all of these years. Now you will understand my father's feelings a little better, Your Honor."  
  
Anakin caressed Padmé's bare arm with the back of two fingers. "I can, Padmé, Believe me."  
  
"Do you deny that our Emperor needs people? Do you deny that it is not an honor to serve our sovereign anyway we can?" Count Dooku's jaw clenched and he spoke through clamped teeth.  
  
"No Sir." Anakin flushed under his commanding officer's steady gaze.  
  
"Then hold your tongue."  
  
The general turned to Obi-Wan. "Please thank your father for his hospitality and the fine meal. If I upset him, I am sorry. I make no excuse other than I'm under orders and orders are given to be followed."  
  
"Mistress, Healer Jinn, Master Kenobi," the Count bowed. "Your knights have asked for the Emperor deal with them harshly and I believe that everyone should get what they ask for. We will take our leave of you now."  
  
He walked to the door with a military gait. Anakin Skywalker kneeled next to Padmé and took one of her hands. "Please believe me when I express great regret for what was done to your sister." Anakin murmured as he pressed his lips to her hand.  
  
"Mr. Skywalker, I said we are leaving. Did you not hear me?" Dooku snapped.  
  
Hurriedly, Anakin left the room.  
  
"That man is horrible. How do they create people like him!" Padmé fumed.  
  
Her brother grinned. "Skywalker.horrible? Why little sister I was under the impression that you found him quite pleasant."  
  
A blush stole across Padmé's youthful features. "How can you joke at a time like this Obi-Wan Kenobi? You know what I meant. The Count exhibited his horrible manners to our father. He was rude. and threatening, too!"  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn looked completely calm. "Padmé my dear. We must have faith." He stood and picked up his old cloak. "I too must leave. The Ambassador comes for the first meal tomorrow."  
  
From the window, Padmé watched as the Healer clambered up into the small- dilapidated old speeder and shook her lovely head. "Sometimes Obi-Wan, I don't think that he even cares what's going on in the world. He simply scuttles around in that old speeder and drinks tea with diplomats. That's when he is not in the library with Mace."  
  
Obi-Wan snickered. "Well that's the life of the head physician of Naboo, I expect. What would you have him do? Join the Jedi and his band of knights?"  
  
Padmé burst into giggles. "Healer Jinn, one of the knights? I can just see him tearing through the night in that old speeder."  
  
The laughter soon died as the children of the head of the Council watched as Count Dooku made his presence known to the people of Theed. Across the rolling hills bonfires blazed, while the homes of the people were burned by the torches of Dooku's men.  
  
tbc 


	5. Dooku or the Jedi …which should be feare...

~Chapter Four~

**Dooku or the Jedi …which should be feared more?**

The morning air was thick with the smoke as Padmé watched her older brother enter their living area. The smell of burned wood clung to him and thick clouds of dust and smoke blocked out the sun. Rushing over to help her brother, Padmé poured him a glass of water and turned to see her father enter the room followed by two of his servants. 

The green troll-like Councilor made no effort to speak with his children as he moved around the small room; his ears flattened against his head in anger. Closing her eyes in frustration, Padmé visibly sighed before crossing the room and kneeling in front of him so she could look into his eyes. She implored, "Father you can't hold Anakin responsible for what that retched Count did. He is just his aide. He has no power to stop Dooku." 

Yoda watched his adopted daughter carefully for a moment and continued to move about their dwelling with same the grim silence he had used all morning. As he exited the apartment door, Padmé looked up at her brother and said, "What do you think father will do about this?" Obi-Wan shook his head and hoped that whatever his father might say to the tyrant, Dooku wouldn't impose a curfew. **I need to find Qui-Gon and see what he thinks we should do.**

Yoda moved through the Palace hallways to Count Dooku's office and burst through the door without offering the usual new day greeting. Instead he elevated his hoverchair so he was at eye level with the Count and said, "Accept the burning of homes, I will not."

"Why not? I'm not doing anything that the people of Naboo aren't forcing me to do," Dooku retorted slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him. His voice was cold and unfeeling at the hurt his actions had caused.

"My people they are. Take care of them I do. In charge of them I am, Palpatine said," Yoda answered just as emotionally as Dooku.

"Look you little troll do I need to remind you that I take my orders directly from Palpatine. His words were to restore his law to this area at all cost," he snapped as he leaned forward placing his face in Yoda's personal space. "Need I remind you that as head of the Planetary Council you are required to keep the law as much as I am?" 

"Uphold the law. Do that, how? War you brought." Yoda replied incredulously.

Dooku waved his hand and said, "Nonsense. Offering a reward for the Jedi was a peaceable method. It was totally useless."

Yoda lowered his chair back to the floor and nodded. "Burning and terrorizing, work will not. Despise you they will. Against the Emperor, turn them you will. Further more if burn their homes you do, then pay taxes they cannot. Emperor Palpatine's profits, you are taking away. Like that he will not."

For the first time the Count paused. He dropped into the plush chair and leaned backward thoughtfully. "Councilor Yoda, I have a bargain for you. We are both loyal subjects of Emperor Palpatine… we just see our duty differently. Therefore we enforce the law differently." 

Yoda's ears began to rise for the first time since he had burst into Dooku's office. He thought a moment and then asked, "Offering a compromise, are you?"

"I am assuming that you want to uphold the law of our Emperor and punish the lawbreakers?" Dooku asked in a silky voice. He was now optimistic that he could get the troll to go along with him.

Yoda paused thoughtfully and nodded.

Rubbing his palms together Dooku smiled, "Then do this; Tell me, which of your tenants or businessmen are behind with their rents and taxes and then suddenly pay all that they owe?"

 "Paid with smugglers credits, you think? Understand this I do," Yoda said thoughtfully leaning on his walking stick.

"Think my good Councilor. I don't think! I know they paid with gold that rightfully belongs to our Emperor.  Give me the names and then invite them to your private quarters. When they arrive, Skywalker and I will question them," Dooku sneered. "Yes this will work; in fact I don't know why I didn't think of it before. If you can tolerate the presence of my idiot aide in your home no one will suspect anything."

Yoda was unable to hide his feelings of loathing as he learned the Count would be spending more time in his private quarters. He didn't like the idea of betraying his people but there was nothing he could do. If the Count reported back to the Emperor that he was unwilling to bring the Jedi to justice Yoda knew he would be replaced. **Protect my people; I cannot, if sent away I am.  "Agree I do. A man there is, poor businessman he is. Start there you can. Treat his mother and two younger brothers, well he does not. Crion, Xanatos Crion, his name is."**

 "Good, good. Have him in your quarters early tomorrow morning," Count Dooku said enthusiastically.  

Yoda maneuvered his hover chair toward the door before he stopped and turned saying, "Be there Crion will. One more thing there is. This burning, stop you will. Discuss this more I will not."

Dooku stood and bowed to the little green being and said, "As you wish."

***** 

Padmé and Obi-Wan didn't share the same feelings about the expected company. Padme was pleased that Anakin Skywalker would return. While her older brother was upset that Count Dooku would be under their roof again so soon; he worried that he could not slip away with out being noticed. "The one thing I can do, though, is try to hear what Xanatos says to the Count tomorrow. At least, I can be useful that way. Qui-Gon can plan for whatever Xanatos reveals," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself as he watched his adoptive father enter the Council chambers.

**** 

Obi-Wan lingered by the door of the library pretending to do research for his father when the businessman arrived the next morning.

"Good morning Xanatos," the small Councilor greeted the new comer with uneasiness. "Count Dooku has asked to go over the tax records and he has a few questions he wants to ask."

Dooku wasted no time with pleasantries. He leaned over Xanatos placing his hands on either side of the man, "You're not much of a businessman are you? Your shop hasn't made a profit since your father died. You're not even ordering more than a hundred credits worth of merchandise."

Xanatos sat in the chair trying not to flinch as Dooku told him how bad his store was doing. "It's a small stand, there's not much room for extra products. People in the city don't have enough money to spend on my goods, that's why I don't have any profits." 

"Yet some how you manage to pay both the rent and your taxes. How is that possible Crion?" Dooku demanded irritably as he began to pace the small room.

"I…well…I umm."

Outside of the library where Obi-Wan was eavesdropping it was plain to him that Xanatos Crion was struggling for an answer. Obi-Wan knew that the Count was aware of this also and he would exploit this weakness until Xanatos cracked. After several moments of silence and the clearing of a throat he heard Xanatos mutter, "I took a silent partner."

Dooku peered at a data pad that Xanatos could have sworn was not there moments ago. "You don't show it here; In fact there's no mention of it in your books either." 

"Well," Xanatos mumbled, "He wanted to remain a silent partner and I didn't want him making decisions for my store. Neither the business bureau nor the Council questioned the arrangement."     

"What they do or do not question is not my concern. I find it odd that you acquired a partner when you admit the economy is suffering. I don't believe anyone is stupid enough to sink money into a store so that you can throw it away." Dooku stopped pacing and leaned against the wall before speaking again, "Do you want to know what my theory is Crion. I think you paid your debts with smugglers credits."

Xanatos swallowed audibly before he answered, "Smuggler sir? I'm an honest man."

 Dooku chuckled callously, "Ok I'm willing to accept the existence of this partner if I first see documents that said this man invested in your store and his reasons for doing so, along with his name. Provide me with these and I'll investigate someone else."

"I don't keep records sir and he never told me his name," Xanatos whined.

Dooku calmly walked around the table and stopped in front of Xanatos. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly shook him. "Do not lie to me. You paid with smugglers gold." Shaking Xanatos again he said, "Who is the Jedi. What is his name? Is he the same man who leads you or just pays you off?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dooku sir," Xanatos stammered.

"Yes, you do but just in case your small mind can't handle large words, I'll make it simple and give you a choice. I'll throw you in a detention camp where I will keep you until the questions are answered to my satisfaction. Or…" 

"Detention camp," Xanatos exclaimed.

The Count lost his patience and lowered his voice dangerously, "Let me finish. You'll be taken to a detention camp unless you give evidence for the Emperor. You will tell everything you know about this Jedi and his band of thieves."

"You are mistaken Count Dooku. I don't know anything about the Jedi. He's a criminal and I don't associate with criminals," Xanatos said, sure of himself for the first time since he had sat down.

Unfortunately for him Dooku only snorted and shook him by the shirt once more. "You will tell me where and when they meet and where they go. Is that clear?" Suddenly the Count's voice changed becoming less angry and more persuasive. "I can promise you that no one will know you talked, Crion; A smart man would think it over," Dooku said almost pleasantly.

"But I don't know anything. I swear."

"Very well," the Count's voice turned harsh and rough again. "You're under arrest by the order of the Emperor himself. Skywalker, seize this man."

Xanatos looked around the room wildly and noticed the younger man walking toward him. Wildly flailing his arms he shouted, "No you can't. Wait Lord, please wait."

"Well," Dooku said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. 

Xanatos twisted his hands in his lap trying to decide whether a detention camp would be better than what the Jedi would do to him if he were to find out that he had been betrayed. Swallowing several times he pushed forward, "I said I don't know anything and I don't. But I could find out. That is if you'll give me a little time."

"Forty-eight standard hours. Not a minute more!"  

Obi-Wan's heart thudded in his chest. **Xanatos is going to betray all of us! **He stood there as Dooku's voice drifted through the closed door. "Remember Crion, you will either give me the names of the Jedi's men and they will go the detention camp or you will. You have forty-eight hours use them wisely. Now get out!"

Hurriedly, Obi-Wan left his place by the library door and rushed from his living quarters into the speeder shed. "I've got to get to the infirmary. Xanatos is going to betray us and we'll all be executed."

***** ** 

Qui-Gon Jinn, as usual, listened quietly as though Obi-Wan was telling him about the plants in the garden.

"Qui-Gon we have to do something. One traitor is enough to get you and the rest of the Knights a place before the execution squad," Obi-Wan said worriedly. 

The healer merely reached for the teapot and refilled both his and Obi-Wan's cup. "Mmmm and there's a shipment due in tonight from Alderaan. You don't have much freedom now with the Count staying in your quarters." 

"You're going to let me ride with you tonight, right Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "It's too risky, Obi-Wan. Dooku could figure out where you went and then your family would be in more danger than they are now."

"I don't see how!" Obi-Wan replied angrily and not quite honestly.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said mildly chastising the youth. He sat the cup down on the table and leaned forward. "You must obey the same orders as the others do, Obi-Wan. Your job right now is to keep an eye on the Count. We need to know where he is and what he's doing at all times."

The older man stood up and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and said, "Well, there's work to do between now and tonight. I want to thank you for the good work you are doing Obi-Wan."

A compliment from the healer was something Obi-wan treasured. Yet disappointment registered on his face as he walked out of the healer's quarters. He put the speeder in gear and slowly drove home. "I wonder how Qui-Gon will manage this. What rotten luck."

The healer watched Obi-Wan leave his home with a heavy heart. He hated to disappoint the boy who was like a son to him but there was no way he would risk his life dealing with a traitor like Xanatos. He stared out the window until he heard Mace enter the room. They briefly discussed the measures needed to prevent Dooku from learning the truth about the Jedi and his followers.  "Xanatos is one of our men he has to be protected. I'm going to have Yaddle pack a basket for me to take over to the Crion's. I need to know what Xanatos is thinking so I can plan accordingly."   

*****

Qui-Gon looked at the deserted streets in the once beautiful city and shook his head in pity. Theed was once a great cultural center in the galaxy. People would come from all over to see the museums and art galleries even the musical centers. When the Emperor tightened his grip and became more brutal the tourists stopped coming. The buildings fell into disrepair and closed down putting the workers out of their jobs and unable to pay the high taxes.  Qui-Gon drove his dilapidated speeder down a row of small homes and pulled into one that was more run down than the others in the neighborhood. Getting out of the speeder, he leaned in and took a basket of food from the backseat. He nodded at Xanatos as he walked to the door of the home. Offering the old woman in the doorway a disarming smile, he allowed her to lead him inside. Placing the basket on the table, Qui-Gon glanced around the room.

"Oh Healer Jinn you come into this terrible neighborhood and you brought something for me. It isn't safe here anymore you know but thank you." Jocasta Nu exclaimed. 

"Xanatos and the boys are taking care of you?" Qui-Gon questioned softly. "You had a terrible fever two weeks ago."

A frown appeared on the woman's face as she began to fidget with the basket. "Xanatos is my stepson and he looks out for nobody but himself. He cares for no one but himself either. If his father was alive I 'm sure he wouldn't be very proud."

"Surely he must care for you and the boys," Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and offered her a reassuring squeeze. 

Jocasta nodded, "It's true!" Whatever comforts the boys and me have are of no thanks to him. He never opens the store unless he's selling stolen goods. It's … it's because of … of ..." 

Qui-Gon watched the woman who showed him into her home in such a friendly manner become silent and withdrawn. "Yes?" He inquired softly.

"You promise not to tell anyone that I told you?" She inquired fearfully looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"I'm as secret as a black hole," Qui-Gon replied solemnly. "You know that, Jocasta."

"It's because of the Jedi and his knights." the old woman whispered. "Xanatos is one of them. He denies it but I know it."

"Xanatos has more intelligence than to get involved with that villain and his band of thieves!" Qui-Gon exclaimed with a shocked voice. 

Jocasta leaned forward and shook her head violently. "The Jedi and his Knights are not villains to us, the poor people of Theed. If it weren't for him most of us would starve. But Xanatos would betray him if there was a credit in it for him." She lowered her voice even more. "I heard him talking to the boys. He ordered them to do something for him. They're scared of him so they'll do it. He's their bother and they are scared of him. They don't want to do it but they're scared. So they will."

A cold voice spoke from the doorway, "Time for your rest, isn't it Mother?" Xanatos walked into the run- down home. 

Jocasta paled and stiffly hurried to the staircase. "Yes, Xanatos. May the Force be with you healer Jinn," she called back over her shoulder as she hobbled up the stairs.

"Is she ill again?" Xanatos inquired.

"No, I just came by to check on her and say good day to you and the boys. I brought a few things for your mother," Qui-Gon replied his eyes losing their slight sparkle.

"Stepmother, she married my father after my mother died," Xanatos commented coldly. "Would you like a cup of tea before you leave, Master healer?"

Qui-Gon smiled tightly, "Thank you, Xanatos but I must be going. By the way, speaking of tea somehow I am reminded of another drink, Alderaan Ale I believe they call it.  I have been hearing a lot about it being smuggled into our city under the leadership of the one they call the Jedi."

He watched Xanatos' reaction closely and continued, "It's a wonder…no a surprise that no one in his gang has betrayed him yet. The reward money they could get would let them live like kings."

Xanatos shrugged. "They're probably scared of him. I know I would be if all the stories are true."

"Other wise they would betray him?" Qui-Gon asked his voice betraying none of the emotions he felt.

Xanatos shook his head. "How would I know? And I don't intend to find out… not with those troops burning homes and throwing people into detention camps. There are ways of getting off this planet and I've got plans."

The sound of a speeder pulling a heavy cart could be heard roaring to a stop out front. "I see your little brothers pulling up. I'm sure it's a great help to have them around," Qui-Gon said. "You look as if you have a busy day planned. So I will show myself to the door."

But the Healer was in no great hurry as the Xanatos shut the door behind him. As he slowly walked to his speeder he heard one of the younger boys say, "We got another speeder and cart like you told us Xan. We did just like you told us too."

"Put it behind the house Reeft and then help Garen load all that we can take from the store on the extra cart. Drive to the old house just outside the city limits, the one near the waterfall after sundown. Make sure not to use any lights and don't call attention to yourselves. I'll meet you with the barrels of Ale we are going to take with us."

"Xan what are you planning?"  Garen asked distressed.

"Mind your own business. I make all the decisions for this family and I just gave you an order. I expect you to follow it… or else." 

"Are we taking Jocasta with us," Reeft asked fearfully.

"No, she would only get in the way. She will be well cared for here. Now, like I told your brother, mind your own business and get back to work," Xanatos said as he reached out and smacked Reeft on the back of the head.

Before the boys could get to work, Qui-Gon sprinted toward his speeder. He started the machine and put it in gear. "The old house near the water fall … now why didn't I think of that as a hideout?"  He chuckled to himself as the city slowly began to fall behind him. "The waterfall gives me an idea. I'll have to see that young Skywalker is nearby to meet them this evening. I think a surprise party is in order for Xanatos. We can't have mutiny among the Knights. What would this world come to?"

***** 

By the time Qui-Gon returned to his home off the infirmary, his plan was well thought out. Quickly he repeated Xanatos' plans to Mace. "We're going to make an example of Crion, Mace. It will teach the others a lesson they won't soon forget. Betrayal among the Jedi Knights is a more of a danger than anything Count Dooku could think up." 

"Are you going to postpone tonight's shipment, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked hopefully.

"No, the shipment from Alderaan is too valuable. Besides if we cancel now Captain Solo won't risk doing business with us again," Qui- Gon explained patiently.

Confusion was plastered all over the dark librarian's face and he asked, "But if Xanatos steals part of it…won't that make the Jedi look a fool to the rest of the Knights?" 

Qui-Gon grinned, "Mace, we have to accomplish two things tonight. One, protect Xanatos and two, teach him a lesson at the same time. To do this I need a favor from you. Please go to the good Councilor's home and speak to Obi-Wan. Tell him to take young Anakin into his confidence about a rumor that's circulating through the city. Obi-Wan might suggest that troops be at the house near the waterfall tonight. They should hold the boys until Xanatos shows up. While Anakin is busy with that we will be in the hills unloading Captain Solo's cargo."

Mace shook his head in confusion. "I don't see how getting Xanatos and his brothers arrested by the Emperor's troops will protect either him or us. He will certainly tell everyone everything he knows."

"Don't focus on your anxiety, Mace. I have plans for Xanatos, the drums of Ale, and the Emperor's troops. Now hurry we have no time to lose and a major part of my plan depends on you and Obi-Wan.

****** 

While Anakin Skywalker and his band of droids watched and waited at the house near the waterfall, the Jedi talked quietly to the captain of the Millennium Falcon on the other side of the swamps. 

"I don't understand that cargo alone is worth a fortune. But of course it's your money and your merchandise so you can do what you please with it," he said as he looked up into the face of the most terrifying man in the universe.

The Jedi smiled behind the modified breathing mask and then tossed the usual bag of gold to Han Solo.  "Payment in full. Just make sure that my instructions are followed exactly. There's no room for mistakes!"

The bewildered captain shook his head and mumbled something about hokey religions and archaic weapons as he watched the tall figure ride back to his small band of men. "They should be having me smuggle in blasters so they can fight like men. This Jedi has let his costume go to his head."

He turned to the large Wookie standing next to him and repeated the Jedi's insane orders. When the large furry creature barked for an explanation he merely shrugged his shoulders.

The band of men waiting for their share silently listened as the Jedi told them where to go. As each man received his assignment they pulled their carts forward and began to load the precious cargo onto the carts. One by one the men received the goods and disappeared in different directions until at last it was Xanatos' turn. 

"Xanatos good, what remains is yours. Take your cart back to the city of Theed and may the Force be with you Crion. Now hurry," the Jedi bellowed as he kicked his mount in its sides and galloped away feeling very, very satisfied with his night's work.

tbc


	6. Special Prosecutor Maul

Chapter 5   Special Prosecutor Maul

All of Theed was a buzz with the news that Count Dooku's aide had caught Xanatos Crion and his brothers smuggling. They were going to trial, attended by the Emperor himself as soon as a special prosecutor could arrive from Nar Shaddaa. Palpatine wanted the whole planet to watch him break the smuggling ring of the Jedi. He had even given permission for holo cams in the Courtroom. 

On the morning of the trial Yaddle had closed down her inn so as not to miss what was said to be the trial of the century. Everyone knew the Jedi would protect his own. He would not let one of his men face an execution squad.  

In truth everyone but Tahl, who was hiding in a concealed room in Yaddle's attic, was in the large chamber they had converted into a courtroom or outside watching the proceedings on large vid screens. If Xanatos was convicted, the Jedi would be next and that would affect everyone on the planet of Naboo.

Those inside the chamber watched the tattooed prosecutor as he paced back and forth in front of the accused before turning to the Emperor and then to Yoda.  Bearing his teeth and grimacing at Xanatos before speaking to the spectators he began to present his case, "The court has heard the evidence against these men," as he waved his hand gesturing to Xanatos Crion and his two little brothers. "They were caught red handed with 50 crates of Alderaan Ale in their possession. Cheating his Immanence of his revenue is what they were doing. They have no defense."

His yellow eyes pinned Xanatos to his seat before he walked over to stand in front of Yoda. "I demand that you make an example of them for all smugglers and their infamous leader. I insist they suffer the full extent of the law. Criminals such as these should face the executioner's squad."

Then Maul walked over and stood beside Count Dooku and continued, "Unless, of course, they divulge the name of their leader here in this court in front of all Naboo."

He paused, "In that event I am commanded to inform you that the Emperor will not ask for the death penalty."

From his place on the witness stand, Xanatos jumped to his feet and shouted, "But I don't know, sir. I tell you … nobody knows."

"But you've seen him and you've spoken to him." Maul insisted as he stormed over to box where Xanatos sat. 

"Nobody speaks to him unless they are receiving orders or retrieving goods. Yes, I have seen him …just like everyone else. He's always dressed as the Jedi. He has a mask over his face and a cloak over his head. He could be a woman for all anyone knows," Xanatos replied sarcastically as he took his seat once more.

Maul stalked back and forth, his anger clearly shown by the way he bared his teeth and glared at Xanatos,  "Tell us where you have your meetings and the Emperor will go easy on you."

No one spoke. It was as if the whole world had taken a breath, held it for a moment and then Xanatos jumped to his feet and yelled, "I'm not going to face the death squad for the likes of the Jedi!!"

Instantly the chambers burst out in furious whispers that increased to louder murmurs. The noise became so loud that no one noticed the entrance of a very distraught Master Healer.

Qui-Gon strode forward and stopped once to bow to the tiny Council Member.  

Before Yoda acknowledged Qui-Gon, he rapped the floor with his walking stick and said, "Silent, you will be."

Qui-Gon waved the data pad in his left hand back and forth so everyone in the room could see it, "If I could speak with you Councilor Yoda!"

 "Yes Qui-Gon, speak you may," the diminutive being's ears flattened against his head as he regarded the healer. 

"I … I've just come from my office at the infirmary where I found this note. It's a threat Sir, and I don't care for, nor do I have the time to deal with this," Qui-Gon handed the data pad to Yoda and stepped back to allow him read it.

"What this is!!" Yoda exclaimed losing his normal way of speaking. He began to read the document aloud for the entire room to hear. "Says, it does. If speak Qui-Gon does, for the prisoners, answer with his life, he will."

There was uproar in the room. Yoda pounded his walking stick again for silence. Count Dooku rose to his feet and asked, "Who would want to threaten you, Master Jinn? Do you plan to speak for these criminals? And if so, who would know that?"

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyebrow with his finger and looked a little abashed, "Well, Count Dooku, word does get around, I know. And … well I just happened to mention to Mace, he keeps the records, a point of law we had debated a while back. It had some of the same basic fundamentals as this case. I should have remembered that Mace often spends a lot of time at Yaddle's Inn, spreading the news of the day. It's his way of relaxing after work." 

There was a ripple of laughter in the crowd.

"What would that point be Jinn," Dooku asked sharply not even trying to hide his irritation at the interruption.

Qui-Gon took a breath as if trying to decide whether he should say what he had in mind. Moments passed and Dooku became even more agitated. Finally Qui-Gon sighed and said, "One, which if you allow me to speak, would certainly save the prisoners from punishment, if I'm proved right."

Prosecutor Maul jumped to his feet, "I object. Emperor Palpatine has made…"

"Speak Master Qui-Gon will," Yoda said interrupting Maul. "Know what the Emperor said, I do. Given to these men, a chance will be."   

Qui-Gon nodded, "Thank you. The truth is, the threat gave me reason to suspect the Crion's had walked into a trap. I wondered____. Why would a man who is rumored to have outsmarted the Emperor's troops …well, would he waste 50 crates of the most expensive Ale in the Galaxy simply to bait a trap at the house by the waterfall? I wonder; were the contents of the crates tested?"

Obi-Wan was amused. Sitting in one of the front seats, he watched first Count Dooku glance at Anakin and then both of them look pointedly at Maul and shake their heads in unison.

Qui-Gon continued his speculation, "If __they indeed contained contraband, then of course the prisoners should stand condemned. But – ah – shouldn't the crates undergo an examination before a sentence is passed. While Xanatos is a man old enough to face execution, his younger brothers are just children."

Yoda's ears perked up for the first time since the beginning of the trial and he closed his opaque eyes before nodding, "Objection the Prosecutor has still?"

"No, of course not," Maul answered smugly having no doubt that there was contraband in the crates. This case was simple and his Master would be pleased when he finally defeated the Jedi.

Yoda gave the order for the seized goods to be examined. Qui-Gon turned to the Count; "I can rely on your troops for protection in the matter of my safety, can't I?"

"Of course," Dooku answered smoothly.

The Councilors, onlookers, and Palpatine's minions did not have long to wait as the last of the cargo was checked and a human officer returned with the results.

The nervous officer held out a cup of the liquid in question to the tiny Councilor. "All of the crates were tested sir. Each of them contained this…" the officer paused seemingly afraid and then continued, "Swamp water."

"SWAMP WATER!!!!" Count Dooku, Anakin, and Maul all shouted at the same time.

Qui-Gon bowed, taking a moment while he was bent over to school his features to express surprise. "Surly there is no law that condemns a Nubian subject for transporting crates of swamp water."

There were only 7 people in the Council chambers who failed to burst into wild laughter, the Emperor, Count Dooku, his aide Anakin Skywalker, the three Crion's, and prosecutor Maul.

As the Emperor stood to leave, Yoda remembered the dignity of his office. He rapped his stick on the floor several times in quick secession. "Dismissed this case is, go free the Crion's can."

In the noisy confusion Count Dooku turned on Maul, "I see your reputation in the court room is nothing but rumors. You are an incompetent, unintelligent, excuse for an officer of the court." 

He spun around to find Anakin and started berating his aide as well. "I thought you were a fool Skywalker and now I am sure of it. Taking the action into your own hands! Not consulting me! Get out of my sight Skywalker, before I send you back to your mommy. NOW!" 

"Yes sir," Anakin answered stiffly. But it wasn't necessary because Dooku had already shoved him out of the way and stomped angrily from the Courtroom.

Xanatos moved away from the guards and the witness box to stand next to Qui-Gon. "Thank you, Healer Jinn, for what you have done for me …and my brothers."

Qui-Gon glanced down at the younger man with an unsympathetic look. "You escaped the Emperor's law Xanatos, but I fear your Jedi leader won't let you _escape _him. I doubt you will be safe with any of his men either now that everyone is aware that you are a traitor. If I were you, I would get off Naboo and get as far away as you can."

Xanatos turned leaving the modified chambers and promptly bumped into Count Dooku. "You have gotten off _this hook," Dooku bit out, "But you're still on mine, Crion. Remember that!"_

Qui-Gon left the chambers with Mace and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I want you to keep an eye Xanatos for me. Start after sunset. I have a feeling that Mister Crion has not completed his betrayal. Mace, you watch Maul."

"And what do you plan to do Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Think," Qui-Gon replied merrily. "I'm going to think my dear Obi-Wan. The Jedi has a lesson he needs to teach Xanatos."

**** 

Yoda was the only pleased person around the dinner table that night. The Count was not talking to his aide. Anakin was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. Padmé realized that her dear Anakin was taking the blame for not testing the contents of the crates. But Yoda was just happy that the day's events were over and wanted to forget them as soon as possible.

He would not have been so happy had he known that Obi-Wan, absent from the table, was standing guard at the Crion home. 

"Boy, he is. Enjoyment need he does," Yoda said with a smile. "Visiting friends Obi-Wan is."

**** 

Meanwhile at Yaddle's inn Mace started another conversation with a very undesirable companion. He looked at the tattooed prosecutor and wondered if the ability to tolerate pain was a prerequisite of working for the Emperor.  "You were brought in from the outer rim to try this case weren't you? It must have been a big disappointment for you."

Maul eyed the intruder coldly and growled his response, "What business is it of yours? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Mace Windu. I keep the archives and issue all official documents. I am Council Member Yoda's right hand man."

"Indeed," Maul said his voice losing none of its earlier contempt. "You seem to have a habit of prying into everyone else's business instead of minding your own."

Instead of getting angry Mace chuckled. If this was going to work Maul had to consider him no threat. "Oh that was good sir. You do have a funny side under all those tattoos. I _do _seem to know a great many things. I guess it comes from being locked in a room with nothing but data pads all day without anyone to talk to."

Maul glared at Mace and scooted his chair a little farther away from the large black man.

Mace was not bothered in the slightest and in fact amused himself by tormenting the Emperor's prize student by edging closer. "If you want to know anything about anyone here in Theed, I can tell you. I know it all. You see," Mace began softly, "With my job, Sir, I see everything as well as hear it all. And I'm on the side of his Immanence, too. I thought the Count's words to you--- which I just happened to overhear… were …well sir they were unwarranted. It wasn't up to you to check those barrels."

Maul rolled his lip and growled but this time glanced quickly at Mace.

"Well I suppose Special Prosecutor Maul, that you will want to be on your way to Nar Shaddaa, to serve Emperor Palpatine now that this case is over. That is if you have a job to go back to," Mace speculated.

Maul turned to face Mace with a thoughtful look and took a swallow of his ale, "Perhaps not," he replied. You say you're on the side of the law?"

"Naturally," replied Mace.

"Then you know that Our Master's law was circumvented today because of a technicality. One you helped to create." 

 Mace sighed dramatically, "That dreadful Xanatos! To think he filled those crates with swamp water. He truly is a villain! Who would have thought he was so clever?"

Count Dooku's parting words, spoken within hearing range of the Emperor, still rang in Maul's ears and he was determined that he would have revenge on both the Jedi and Dooku. It wouldn't hurt to have the town gossip as an ally. "How far does this Xanatos Crion live, Master Mace?"

Mace smiled but not for the reason Maul thought. Qui-Gon's plan was working; all he needed to do was to make sure that Maul made it to Crion's tonight. "Oh, about 20 minutes by speeder sir."

Maul twisted his glass in his hand. "I need a speeder. Can you get me one without the usual gossip?"

Mace managed to appear surprised. "Tonight!  Why tonight, sir?"

The prosecutor scowled narrowing his eyes, "I asked you a question. All that's needed is a yes or no. Can you do it?"

Mace nodded, "Yes, yes I can. But …ah…. a secret mission, right Mr. Maul?"  Mace winked.

Maul only glared back.

"Then I'll meet you at the entrance to the city. It'll take a half an hour to get everything together."** And I need to inform Qui that his plan is working.** Mace stood up, bowed to Yaddle, and to his many friends, "Good night my friends. After such excitement today, I find myself exhausted."

Everyone waved him a cheerful goodnight.

**** 

In his hiding place, in the storage unit, time crawled by for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Brushing a huge spider from his back, he peeked through the crack in the wall into the brightly lit small house belonging to Xanatos Crion.

Shortly after sunset, Jocasta Nu was hoisted to the top of a speeder loaded with goods from their house. To Obi-Wan there didn't seem enough room for the woman's small frame and apparently Reeft and Garen agreed so they walked beside the slow moving cart. 

Sadly shaking his head, Obi-Wan wished Qui-Gon could have seen the pathetic sight they made traveling down the small dirt road. The boys had revealed no names to the court and it did not appear that they would. Obi-Wan was sure that Qui-Gon in his guise as the healer or as the Jedi would help them make a new start in another location.

"I wonder… why didn't Xanatos go with them?" Obi-Wan asked himself.  He has to know that the Jedi will not let him off as easily as the court did today. Maybe he has something else planned and that's why Qui-Gon wanted me to watch him."

He could hear one speeder coming closer. "It's just a one person vehicle. I wonder who's visiting at this time of night?" Xanatos muttered.

One person dismounted from the bike style speeder and walked to the door. He pounded rapidly and when the door opened, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Crion's visitor. It was none other than the tattooed Prosecutor for the Emperor … Maul.

"I was acquitted today so what do you want?" Obi-Wan heard Xanatos ask Maul irritably.

 "To talk with you," was the reply.

Xanatos looked up and down the street before ushering the man in black into his home. As the door shut behind Maul, Obi-Wan started out of his hiding place.

"Obi-Wan," a breathless voice called out softly. 

Almost out of breath, Mace stepped from the shadows. "I left my transport back at that abandoned house where I saw yours, "Has Maul gone inside the house yet?"

Obi-Wan regarded Mace thoughtfully and said, "Yes, how did you know he was coming here?"

Only the whites of Mace's eyes and teeth showed in the darkness as the man grinned, "I found him the speeder he used to get here. Then I followed him. Fortunately, I knew where he was going. Where can we hear what their saying?"

"Let's try around back."

They had no trouble seeing or hearing what was going on in the rundown house. A back window was open and there was a full view of Maul and Xanatos.

"We're alone?" Maul asked in a voice that said there had better not be anyone else about the place to overhear his conversation.

Xanatos nodded yes, "The healer, he came. Gave my stepmother money to get them started somewhere else. He told the boys the three of them should go. He said Count Dooku wouldn't be after _them!"_

"Then why did they leave," Maul asked sharply glaring at Xanatos.

"Qui-Gon said that they should have a new start, Xanatos replied nonchalantly, "It's a   good thing because I'm also getting out of here and now I don't have to worry about being weighed down with excess baggage. I'm leaving as soon as I can arrange everything." 

Maul laughed. "_You! Where can you run? This Jedi and his followers will be after you. Do you honestly believe they will let you live?" Maul smiled at the fear he could see written on the other man's face. "Your life isn't worth anything after your episode in court today. That is unless I help you…which I won't unless you first help me."_

Xanatos lost his fear and angrily snapped back, "You can't touch me now. The law prevents the court from trying me twice for the same crime."

Smiling sardonically Maul replied, "Don't worry. You won't be in court again. You got off because of a trick. Don't try to convince me that you put swamp water in those crates. The Jedi was on to you. So he left you to the mercy of Dooku," Maul paused hoping that Xanatos was listening to him. "You can be sure that this Jedi will not let you give those names to Count Dooku."

Xanatos jumped to his feet and began pacing. "Run from the Jedi! Run from Dooku!" He rubbed the familiar scar on his cheek and then his forehead. 

Maul smiled with pleasure. "Stop rubbing your head. I don't care if it is hurting. You tell me something I want to know and I'll give you something you can run with and the Count won't be after you, either."

Xanatos' eyes narrowed, "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"The reward money, you fool! Bring me the list of names you were going to give Count Dooku tomorrow night; twenty names …no less. Meet me at this time tomorrow night at the old castle ruins and I'll give you 9,999 more of these," Maul grated as he slammed his hand down on the table leaving a shiny gold coin where his hand had rested moments ago.

Xanatos stared at the coin his greed already overriding his common sense.

"You'll be safe from Count Dooku because you did your duty and helped bring the Jedi to justice. You'll be safe from the Jedi and his band of thieves because the Emperor's troops will protect you and most importantly, you'll have money!"

"And no one will know?" Xanatos asked slowly.

"Nobody!" Maul turned to the door. "Tomorrow night then at the castle ruins. Fail me and you are finished."

Inside the small house, Xanatos Crion stared at the circle of gold.

Outside, Maul mounted his borrowed speeder chuckling, "I'm sure that Count Dooku will want to be the hero of this occasion tomorrow night. I'll go and invite him to be present…but at the old monastery! Then we will see who is the incompetent excuse for an officer. 

tbc


	7. Justice is Served

Chapter 6

Dooku glanced up as a young servant ushered a black-cloaked figure into his office. It took a moment for the Count to realize his guest was none other than the Special Prosecutor. When the Zabrakian removed his hood, Dooku could see the man appeared pleased with himself. For a man who had looked ridiculous in court yesterday, he seemed a little too happy for Dooku's comfort.   

"Count Dooku," Maul stated with a condescending smile.

"Maul," Dooku acknowledged, not bothering to hide his contempt. "What brings you to my office?" He asked coldly. "I would have thought that our liege had other failures ah… I mean employment for you." 

Maul's smile broadened as he watched Dooku shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I'll leave when I have finished with my Master's directives. I believe you called me an incompetent fool."

"Yes, I believe I did."

Yellow eyes flashed with anger as the tattooed man sneered at Dooku. Maul began his trademark pacing by glaring at the other man, "I'm going to make you regret that you tried to humiliate me in front of our Emperor."

Dooku snorted. Maul's reputation in the Court was just stories; after all a meddlesome healer and a nosy gossip had just defeated him. "Just how do you plan to do that?" he asked amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"By doing what you couldn't…capturing the Jedi and destroying his band of thieves. The court can make an example of the remaining group without their leader," Maul growled.

Dooku snorted again, leaned back in his chair and watched Maul skeptically over clasped hands. "So you think you can do this, an officer of the court apprehending the criminals with absolutely no training. So when do you expect capture your prisoner, if you don't mind letting me in on your plan." 

"Tonight," Maul replied, as he allowed Dooku to see the feral smile cross his face. "Of course you'll want to send your troops with me."

"I do?" Dooku questioned slightly amused by Maul's bragging that he could accomplish it without his help.

"You don't want me to tell the Emperor that I had the Jedi in my grasp and because you refused to provide me with men to take him into custody, we can't rid him of that annoyance. You know we can't capture them without a struggle."

Dooku stood up and regarded the other man with calculating eyes, "Not very likely. As a matter of fact I don't expect to take any of them alive. Where is this galactic event to take place?" 

 "The monastery ruins tonight after the 9th hour," was the matter of fact reply. 

"I'll head the troops myself. That way nothing will cause you to lose your prey," Dooku responded attempting to take credit for the capture as well.   

The yellow gleam was back in the tattooed man's eyes. He had the old fool now. "Good. Then we have nothing more to say until you tell our Master you were mistaken and ask my forgiveness."

Dooku slightly inclined his head in acknowledgement. He would make sure that he was not the one asking for mercy.

******   

Qui-Gon looked back and forth from Mace to Obi-Wan and sighed. "Maul has decided to act after all. After his disgrace in court I was confident he would rejoin the Emperor and that would keep Xanatos quiet. Now Crion will take the reward and sell us all out."

"I know you'll not like hearing what I have to say Qui-Gon," Mace urged hesitantly. "But we should get rid of him. Think of all the people he is going to destroy in his lust and greed for money. I know plenty of people who would do it without a second thought… especially those he is planning to turn over to the Emperor."

Qui-Gon frowned and shook his head. "We'll not take a life in other than self defense." He held up his hand as Mace began to argue that it was a preemptive strike and said, "Mace, that would make us no better than Palpatine if we were to kill because someone might betray us."

Both Mace and Qui-Gon could see the doubt clearly written on Obi-Wan's face as he tried to understand the choices they had. "We're not murders but we just can't allow him to buy his freedom with the lives of our friends."

"Obi-Wan," Mace admonished the younger man, "Qui-Gon would never sacrifice anyone. "

Qui-Gon placed a hand on each man's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Mace, Obi, the Jedi already has a plan. It will teach a lesson to all would be traitors and to servants of the Emperor who offer blood money for lives."

Mace and Obi-Wan grinned, speaking at the same time, "What's the plan?" 

The corners of Qui-Gon's mouth turned up in a quick smile. "Mace how quickly can you write a death notice?"

"A death notice," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "But Qui-Gon, I thought…"

"Obi-Wan, trust the Force. I have an errand for you. I need for you to get a message to the knights and have them meet us down by the old hanger tonight before the moon comes up," Qui-Gon said as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

***** 

Most would find the darkness of night terrifying but to Maul it was both natural and comforting. He was a product of shadows. As they came closer to the ruins of the old castle Maul looked around cautiously feigning 

indifference. The royal family chose their own destruction. If only they had accepted his Master's rule to start with. Stepping down out of the speeder, Maul approached the courtyard. "Xanatos, Maul growled, his voice echoing in the walled space.

"Answer him Xanatos," a harsh voice echoed in the confined space. 

Maul tensed, that voice sounded right next to him. 

"Step into the light so you can see how the Jedi deals with collaborators and you will know true justice," Qui-Gon hissed through the mask.

Maul whirled toward the voice just in time to have his arms pinned to his sides and held against the wall by two of the Jedi's men. Another man stepped forward and shoved a gag into his mouth.

As Maul was dragged out of the courtyard and pushed down on the ground next to a similarly tied up Xanatos, he cursed himself for not telling Dooku where he was actually going. 

Qui-Gon watched as Maul glared at him and laughed. The sound that came out of the mask was hideous. As Xanatos cringed, the Jedi motioned to the two men, "These are the men that would betray us. Did they not think that the Force would protect us? It's up to us to determine your punishment."

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, Xanatos and Maul were placed atop a Kaadu and hauled off to the one time residence of the Emperor himself.

***** 

At the old monastery on the other side of city a different scene was taking place. Except for the occasional mechanical whine there was no sound from the Count's troops.

Dooku was beginning to think he had misunderstood Maul's directions. After all the man was not familiar with the area and there were several destroyed monasteries as well as old castles nearby.  "I'm sure he said the monastery, but could he have meant the old palace ruins?"

One of the human soldiers behind him sneezed.

"Silence," Dooku barked. "You will not utter one more sound and that is an order."

Once more the solider sneezed glancing helplessly at the Count. 

Dooku pulled his blaster and shot the solider. "When I give an order I expect instant obedience." He looked at the human members of his guard, returned his blaster to its case, shrugged and asked, "Does any one else have a problem with my orders?"

The seven remaining humans vehemently shook their heads no and stood at an uneasy attention. 

Dooku went back to his private introspection. **Maul is enjoying himself at my expense. I have a feeling that he's back in his warm quarters while I'm here catching my death from the cold. We'll see who enjoys himself when the Emperor receives my report.**

******* **

At the mansion Xanatos and Maul were securely tied to wooden chairs in the middle of the room. Xanatos' blindfold was removed and what he saw caused the man to become pale with fear.    

There, surrounding the prisoners, were at least fifty men all wearing masks. Yet that wasn't what worried Xanatos the most. Less than three feet away was the dreaded Jedi. 

"Remove the prisoner's gag," the distorted voice demanded.

Xanatos took a moment to lick his lips nervously and then shouted, "Why did you bring me here. I'm one of you."

"No Crion, you are not," the voice thundered in the quiet room. Flinging his cloak behind him, the Jedi crossed the floor and sat down at a table. "This court is in session. Remove the other prisoner's gag and blindfold so he may see the Jedi's justice."

Once Maul's blindfold was removed, he looked at his captives with a sneer and pulled at the ropes tying him to the chair. "Jedi, you will release me or suffer the wrath of Emperor Palpatine."

Qui-Gon waived Maul's threats off and commanded one of his knights to gag the prisoner once more. "Now that there are no more interruptions, I suggest we begin. Jacobeast read the charges."

Mace Windu dressed in the long flowing robes of the ancient warriors and the facemask of a Jacobeast stepped forward and motioned to the captive. "Xanatos Crion you stand accused of traitorous behavior. How do you plead?"

"I haven't done anything to you Jedi," Xanatos muttered.

"How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?" Mace demanded.

"Not guilty."

The Jedi rapped the table with the handle of the blaster his men had removed from Xanatos when they captured him. "The prosecution calls its first witness, Nighthunter."

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped to the front of the room wearing the disguise of another beast of the night and handed the Jedi a data pad.

The Jedi read the statement aloud. "This is an account of a meeting between Xanatos Crion and Special Prosecutor Maul." As Qui-Gon read the statement there was a quiet mummer among the other Knights.

"Now the second witness, Jacobeast." The Jedi said as he passed the data pad around the room. 

Mace handed the figure before him a data pad similar to the one Nighthunter handed him and that too was read aloud and passed on.

Qui-Gon stood up and said, "And now my statement. On the last run of my Knights you attempted to steal from us. You were caught and put on trial by the Emperor's government."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Xanatos burst out. "The court let me off."

"Only because that interfering healer helped. Right now we're discussing you. I'll deal with him later.  You told the prosecutor at your trial, 'I won't swing for the likes of him,' and this in spite of the oath you made to me. The same oath that every man here has made… you said those same words. What kind of man sells his friends to the execution squad, Xanatos?"

I didn't sell anyone to them."

The Jedi turned his back on Xanatos and faced the men that made up his knights and asked sternly, "And did you intend to?"

"No," was the defiant reply.

The Jedi walked back over to the chair and sat down, "Empty his pockets."

Nighthunter walked over to the squirming captive and dug into his pockets. Holding a data pad and a gold coin up for the room to see, he placed these two items on the table in front of the Jedi.

Qui-Gon picked up the small black pad and turned the device on. As he began to read through the names he chuckled. "Xanatos, did you just finish saying that you were not going to sell the names? Then why are twenty-four members listed on this pad? This piece of gold verifies the sworn statements. You were taking this list of names to Maul tonight."

Xanatos shook his head in defeat and yelled out above the murmurs, "All right, you win. I was going to give them to him. You were after me and so was the Count. You left me no choice."

The Jedi's voice hissed and popped as his volume rose, "You stand convicted by your own words! You are a cheat, a liar and a traitor! Gentleman is he guilty or not guilty?"

What were hushed murmurs of surprise rose to deafening roars of chanting, "Guilty! Guilty!"

The Jedi raised his arm and silenced the group of men, "Xanatos, your friends, the ones you would have sentenced to death have spoken. They find you guilty. This court sentences Xanatos Crion to death."

"No! No! You can't do this," Xanatos shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yes, Xanatos, we can. You condemned yourself," The Jedi said pointing to the ceiling where a noose was hanging. "The traditional death for a traitor is hanging."

Every eye in the room looked up at that rope hanging from the rafters of the room. Qui-Gon stood next to the condemned man and placed a silk cloth over his head. 

The whole room watched as the Jedi pulled on the rope. Both chair and Xanatos Crion were lifted into the air and darkness. For a second there was a choking sound and then all was quiet except for the Jedi mumbling a few words under his breath. 

All of the Jedi's knights knew how much reverence he had for life and they assumed his words were for the passing of Xanatos into the Force. Even Maul paled slightly under his tattoos. 

"Justice has been carried out," the Jedi's voice thundered through the subdued room. "This is a fitting end for all men who would betray the Jedi and his Knights."

Everyone looked toward the ceiling once more including Maul. He knew that with this small demonstration the Jedi guaranteed no one would talk even if it meant death.

"You can kill me Jedi but my Master will send another and another until you are dead," Maul said refusing to look up at the chair legs and the body that did not move. 

The Jedi, unmoved by the prosecutor's words sat down at the table once more. "Now prisoner Maul. My Knights will make better use of the bag of gold you promised the criminal Crion. Jacobeast please relive Maul of the extra weight."

Mace took the bag of money from one of the deep pockets in his robe and dumped the contents on the table. The farmers and merchants turned vigilantes had enough discipline that no one so much as moved.

"Share it among you and remember the Jedi's justice," Qui-Gon's modified voice rang out in the quiet room. He stood and turned to Maul, "As for you, several of my Knights will escort you back to Theed, blindfolded of course. I would suggest that you leave and never return to Naboo or it will be your final resting place."

Maul was determined that he was not going to come out of this empty handed. They would never turn one of the Jedi's men against him now and he had this one chance left. As the bonds were taken from his wrists he launched himself at the Jedi intent on being the one to rid the Emperor of that nuisance. Murder was in his yellow eyes as he reached for the blaster on the table and aimed it at Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan was the first to react to this new threat. In the instant Maul fired the blaster, Obi-Wan drew his saber and cut the menace in half. Not sparing the mutilated body so much as a glance, he rushed over to his friend lying on the floor.

Qui-Gon was infinitely grateful for his friends. He knew that without them he would have died tonight and the Jedi's career ended. Without Mace leaping on top of him and shoving him to the floor the shot would have pierced his heart instead of his shoulder. 

Jacobeast and Nighthunter helped him rise from his place on the floor as the other Knights looked on. As the Jedi he needed to show them he was fine and send them home. He didn't need Dooku suspicious and men who visibly worried about an injured leader would refocus Dooku's interest. 

The moment the last Knight left the mansion Qui-Gon fell heavily to the chair and allowed Mace to help him remove his costume. Gentle fingers probed the small wound.

"He could have killed you," Obi-Wan said softly as he applied a bacta patch to Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"But he didn't, thanks to my sentinels. Now we must decide what to do with the Special Prosecutor's remains.

While the three men contemplated the body on the floor a strange noise from above startled them.

Qui-Gon shrugged his costume back on and Jacobeast and Nighthunter worked the rigging that held Xanatos Crion's chair aloft. As the chair was lowered they could see the man struggling against his bonds.

"Relax," the Jedi's voice instructed. "As you can tell the rope was knotted around the back of the chair. The rope only choked you as you struggled and then I put you to sleep to create the illusion of death."

When all four of the chair's legs had reached the floor, Qui-Gon stepped over Maul's body and loomed over Xanatos. "To the Knights, you were executed for your treachery. To the Emperor, Count Dooku, and the army, you are dead. So I'm giving you one hour to leave Naboo forever. Get off this planet and never return or the next time you will die."

Xanatos watched as the one called Jacobeast removed the ties from his arms.  Once he was untied Xanatos looked at the three men who held his life in their hands. As his eyes darted back to the Jedi he noticed the Special Prosecutor lying on the floor cut in half.  Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stood shakily. 

Once more he looked at the door and then made a headlong dash not believing they would actually let him go. Over his shoulder he could hear the Jedi's hollow laughter.

***** 

As the death announcement for Xanatos was being whispered through the city, Dooku was trying to locate Maul. He had checked the man's room and found nothing. It was as if he just disappeared into the night. This was not good. Dooku was scheduled to see the Emperor this afternoon. If he made it back alive then he would make sure that the Jedi suffered.

***** 

Back in the healer's office Mace checked the bacta patch on Qui-Gon's shoulder as they sat and discussed the events of last night. "We looked for Xanatos. He didn't use any of the normal methods to get off planet. He has not showed up at his usual hangouts. It's as if he just disappeared." 

Qui-Gon sighed and pulled up the shoulder on his tunic, "That was what we wanted."

"Let's just hope your soft heart doesn't become the death of us later," Mace said putting away the supplies.

Qui-Gon smiled softly, "Trust the Force Mace. Everything happens for a reason."

tbc

Athena  Leigh… Thank you. I am glad that you like Qui-Gon's secret identity. So do I. 

KenobisLadyPadawan… Thank you for insightful comments. I will try to do more in the description in later chapters.

The Watcher…. I promise Anakin will not be the idiot aide. As a matter of fact he is going to get a chance to spread his wings a bit now that Dooku is out of the area.


	8. Reunions

Chapter 7

**Reunions**

Anakin Skywalker cringed at the memory of Dooku's parting words; "I'm leaving you in charge here. I wish I could give you command, but your past errors force me to tell you, that you are not authorized take any independent action while I'm gone." 

Anakin, however, learned there was a silver lining in Dooku's black cloud. Padm's opinion of him was as good as the Count's was bad. Anakin admitted to himself that even Padm's adoptive father, Councilor Yoda, treated him with something other than cold indifference. Imagine his dread when the Count returned and informed him that the pair was invited to join the Councilor's family for dinner that evening.

"Perhaps, I should find another way to serve the Emperor rather than in his army," Anakin mused during the quiet dinner. "After all there must be another way to show my gratitude for my release from slavery other than under the thumb of Count Dooku."

The dinner finished and the table cleared, Padmé joined Anakin on the settee in front of the fire. Across the room Yoda and Qui-Gon played a game of Sabaac under the watchful eye of Count Dooku. The Count, having many years of military training, felt he was the best person to offer advice on which moves would win the game.

"Won again, you did Qui-Gon," Yoda said as he watched the Healer's piece clear the board. "Think you would, win a game I could, at my age," Yoda declared to the Count.

"Would you care to play a game with me, Count Dooku?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. "I'm sure that with your years as an accomplished tactician a game played against you would prove quite interesting. 

"Grown men have better things to do with their time than to play foolish games. Even ones that are a challenge," Dooku replied arrogantly.

Just then Obi-Wan entered the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting father but a messenger has arrived wishing to see Count Dooku."

"Good. It's about time. Show him in," the Count said not giving Yoda an opportunity to answer his son.

Everyone looked up expectantly as the sergeant entered the room to make his report.

"We're working with the Aggressive Military Recruitment Branch to search the marshes and swamps thoroughly."

"Yes," Dooku snapped with exasperation. "I know that. Tell me that all of the deserters have been apprehended."

"They have," the human officer replied. "That is all but one."

Dooku, who looked smugly at the others in the room, whirled around demanding, "What do you mean all but one? With all your advanced training and scanners how did you let him escape?"

"The prisoner was moving toward Theed an hour ago. But we lost her in the swamps. We need permission to search houses and other buildings near the marshes." 

"Granted. Search the entire city. Allow no exceptions," Dooku ordered.

As the sergeant left the room Dooku turned to Yoda with a gleam in his eyes and a broad smirk on his face. "This is the chance I have waited for! I have wanted to turn this city inside out. With the reputation Theed has, it's little wonder that a deserter would come this way. She knows someone will help her get away with her treasonous behavior."

Qui-Gon's soft voice interrupted the Count's gloating, "That is not true."

Dooku shrugged. "The people of the city shield the Jedi, don't they? Many of them, in fact, are members of his band. Why would they think this law is any different? When I find the persons responsible, you will see the Emperor's justice."

For several minutes a deathly silence permeated the room. Then Qui-Gon rose from his seat and bowed to the room. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner Padmé and you for good game of Sabaac, Yoda. I think it's time that I return home. There are a few patients to care for before I go to bed." 

"I'll see you to your speeder, Master Healer," Obi-Wan said.

Goodnights were exchanged between all parties and the young blond man walked the tall healer to the door. As Obi-Wan helped Qui-Gon with his cloak they could hear Dooku still ranting and they exchanged worried glances.

"The swamps are under military control now, Master Yoda. I have orders from the Emperor himself giving me that authority. If you have any objections to my procedures, feel free to address them to Palpatine. I'm not a cruel man and I remember your feelings about Aggressive Military placement. I will remove myself from your company. Goodnight. Skywalker we're leaving."

"We'll have the Count's company longer than I would have liked," Qui-Gon murmured to his companion. 

"I need to warn Mistress Yaddle that her inn will be searched. Her guest should take extra care," Obi-Wan replied 

As the two officers of the Emperor's military were leaving, Padmé rushed forward and bowed with respect to Dooku. "Count, would you allow Anakin to stay a little longer? For me please."

"A few minutes, Miss Padmé," Dooku responded not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Anakin you have 15 minutes. I will wait for you outside. Make it quick."

Only Padmé was pleased by the Count's sudden change in disposition. As Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Obi-Wan walked out the door Padmé turned to Anakin. "We can speak with father now."

"I don't think now is the best time. With the mention of the deserters and the Count's plans for Theed, he will not want to talk about that," Anakin said pressing his lips to Padm's forehead.

Outside Siri, Councilor Yoda's driver, waited to tell the healer why he could not take his old speeder home. "Ah sir," she interjected. "I'm afraid you will need to borrow one of Master Yoda's speeders tonight. Yours will not start."

"Oh! No, I couldn't! There is no way I could control a speeder that goes that fast," Qui-Gon informed the girl while dramatically empathizing the speed. 

Siri nodded her head; a shadow of mild disgust crossed her face. She felt grown men should have more courage. It was obvious that the aging healer could not be one of the Jedi's knights if he was that concerned about speed. "I could drive you if Master Obi-Wan agrees."

Obi-Wan was about to agree when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. "That's a good idea. But Obi-Wan why don't you drive me? That way you can deliver the medicine to your father and Mistress Siri can go to bed. I'm sure that you will drive slow enough not to send my heart into distress," Qui-Gon said good-naturedly.

Siri looked away from the healer to hide her disgust. That was fine, she didn't want to drive the coward to the infirmary anyway. He might say she was driving too fast and then Master Yoda would dismiss her. Her answer to the two men was cut short as a deep voice interrupted the conversation.

"Really Healer you set a bad example for young Obi-Wan. You're a man in an important position; it's unbecoming of you to fear something as trivial as a speeder. If you were in the military they would have made a man out of you long ago. You would have learned a thing or two about how to treat underlings too," Dooku sneered as he climbed into his own vehicle.

Qui-Gon sighed and turned dramatically to his younger companion and said, "Yes, I agree. Obi-Wan take Count Dooku's lesson to heart and remember his advice. You never know when it will come in handy."

Obi-Wan nodded very seriously as if the information was the most important gift ever given him. "Yes of course."

One moment Dooku looked pleased with the fact he'd passed on his knowledge to a young and impressionable mind and the next moment completely irritated. "Where is that dim-witted Skywalker? I told him a few minutes. It would serve him right if I left him to walk home. Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do. I'll deal with him in the morning. I'm not in the mood to wait any longer."

"Poor Anakin. He suffers constantly under that man," Obi-Wan remarked, watching the Count drive away.

"Anakin can take care of himself. We need to take care of Bant," Qui-Gon murmured quietly as he pulled Obi-Wan in the direction of the speeder garage.

"Bant!?"

Qui-Gon's long legs rapidly sped across distance to the garage, so rapidly in fact that Obi-Wan had to run to keep up. 

"Did it cross your mind that the deserter they're looking for is your sister?" Qui-Gon asked patiently. 

Obi-Wan was not mentally slow but even he was having trouble understanding Qui-Gon's logic. "If it's Bant why did you send Siri away? Everyone needs to be out on the marshes looking for her. Not wasting time with Dooku." 

"I would prefer that no one discerns that I can handle as speeder as well as you. It just might save your sister's life," Qui-Gon said as he stopped short of the garage door. 

Obi-Wan paled as Qui-Gon continued to speak. "Also if the deserter is Bant then she would head for the last place she felt safe. Here. She could be hiding in the speeder area and I didn't want Siri to know."

Trembling, Obi-Wan stepped through the door. When the lights flickered on, Qui-Gon, watched as a small figure secreted itself behind one of the speeders. He was aware from the shadow on the wall that the person was holding a vibroblade. 

"If you're the deserter," Qui-Gon's soft voice whispered, "We're here to help you. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, healer of Theed."

"Master Jinn," a small weak voice replied as a young Mon Calamarian female stepped from behind one of the speeders and fainted.

Obi-Wan raced over to the slumped figure lying prone on the floor and gently turned her over. He gasped as he recognized his sister. "It is Bant." He picked the girl up in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "We thought you were… you were …." Obi-Wan could not finish his sentence.

Bant tried to smile. She knew how much her family had missed her. Seeing them again was the only thing that had kept her going those five long years. "Oh, my Obi, you've grown so much."

Qui-Gon hated to interrupt the touching reunion but he realized the young girl was still in trouble. "Bant did you just arrive on your father's estate?"

"Yes, I hid in here when I saw the soldiers entering the buildings," Bant replied tiredly.

"They're searching for you. They're executing all deserters from the Emperor's service. We need to hide you at once. Count Dooku has ordered everyone to be searched and with his wrath the soldiers will waste no time," Qui-Gon gently reminded the pair.

"But Qui-Gon, what about father? He has wanted to see Bant and know she is all right. We can't take her away and not let him know she's alive," Obi-Wan implored.

Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and said, "I know it's hard, Obi-Wan. But we need to get her out of here before Anakin sees her. Go to the house and bring Yoda out here. Do not tell him about Bant," Qui-Gon warned as he picked up the young girl.

Anakin was right when he told Padmé they should choose another time to talk to the Councilor. Yoda wasted no time in denying Anakin's request to marry his adopted daughter. 

"Notice your interest in her, I did. Learned about you, I did. Not happy, am I. Slave you were before serving the Emperor." 

Anakin bowed to the tiny being, "It's true my mother and I were slaves. But I won my freedom in a pod…." 

"Live on military pay you do. After my daughter's inheritance you are," Yoda interrupted.

Anakin nodded and swallowed the lump developing in his throat. "As Padme's father you want to protect her. And to do that you feel you are privileged to question my honor but you're not. I love Padmé and if you don't believe me there is nothing I can do."

"Then goodnight I bid you," Yoda snapped.

Anakin turned on his heal leaving the room so quickly that he nearly knocked over Padmé. "I'm sorry my love. Your father will not allow us to marry. I tried to speak with him reasonably but he accused me of wanting your inheritance."

Padmé was saved from answering as her brother rushed into the room. She looked at him in confusion. He was pale and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Anakin took this moment of confusion to pull Padmé into his arms and kiss her. "I'll marry you even if your father doesn't approve."

Padmé shook her head in denial and Anakin sighed. "I'll try to speak with your father again before doing anything drastic."

Again Padmé was unable to reply as her brother followed by her father entered the room and the two teens jumped apart. 

"Your bedtime it is," Yoda told his daughter. "Leaving you were Mr. Skywalker."

In the garage Bant was explaining to Qui-Gon the conditions of service in the Emperor's army. 

"We were forced to use arms against children and old people," Bant said after a sip of water. "It didn't matter that they had given up or did not resist."

"I understand…" Qui-Gon started before he was interrupted by Obi-Wan and Yoda entering the room.

"Qui-Gon, need me you do?" Yoda asked before he had seen his other daughter.

"Yes, I did. I want you to meet someone." With a slight grin he pointed to the Mon Calamarian girl, "Meet your long lost daughter, Bant."

tbc 


	9. Escape

_To those who have faithfully watched this story from the beginning to the now, thank you for the reviews. When I get up the next couple of days after posting I tend to haunt the computer to see how other like each chapter._

_Snickers Lambchops-_ I hope you liked how Yoda reacted. I had some trouble. He could not be completely the Jedi we all knew but I hated to take the chars from who they are.

_Athena Leigh-_ Qui-Gon's fear of speed is a lot like the threat that the Jedi would do harm if he spoke for Xanatos. ;)

_The Watcher-_ I don't want to give anything away that might happen in the story but I have something special planned for Anakin. **Btw- **if you like Ani here read "_Second Thoughts_". I think you might like it.

_Padawan Kitara-_ Thank you for your faithful reading.

Chapter 8     **Escape**

Running the entire distance from the ship, Bant found it difficult to stand, but when her father's healer introduced her, but she struggled to her feet. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Hello father."

Yoda, alive for almost 900 years, was not expecting something so monumental as his missing daughter's return. The small green being's ears flattened against his head as he dropped his cane and moved quickly across the room.

The Councilor was so engrossed in seeing his daughter that he missed the look passing between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Clearly they were not the only ones with a secret.

The young woman kneeled on the ground, one to be close to her father and two her legs would no longer hold her weight, even as thin as she was. It was in this touching moment that Yoda confessed the deep trepidation he had lived with for almost five years, "Dead, we feared you were."

"Tried they did, father," Bant said softly, using his backward language to bring a smile to his face.

"To the house, we must get you. Hiding in the speeder shed, you should not be. Confuse some you will. Think you a criminal, they will," Yoda said limping over to his walking stick. 

Bant's next words froze the tiny green Councilor in his tracks. "I am a criminal. At least to the Emperor, I am.

For the first time in Obi-Wan's life he saw his father look bewildered and he realized that Yoda wasn't aware that she was the deserter. "Father, she's the one they're looking for. She ran away from the ship when it landed to refuel."

"Deserted you did?" Yoda asked stunned.

"No father, I escaped. They took me by force and I left by force," Bant replied tiredly.  Suddenly she pulled up her shirt and turned her back to the men in the room. With her back exposed Qui-Gon, Yoda and Obi-Wan could see the scars all over her orange skin. Some were old and faded, others were new.

"The Emperor deprived me of  five years of my life. I will not live like this anymore. Even if I have to join my Calamarian family in death." Her remarks were hard and all of them could feel the determination and defiance of the young woman.

Yoda continued walking across the floor to pick up his walking stick. Leaning heavily on it, he sighed. The joy at his daughter return paled next to his apprehension of what would happen if she were found. "To the house you must go. Food, rest you must get. Take care of you we will."

"Bant can't go inside, father. You heard Count Dooku. 'No home spared.' They will search ours as well," the human reminded Yoda.

Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on Bant's shoulder and looked at the tiny Councilor. "Do you trust me?"

Both father and daughter bobbed their heads yes and the healer continued, "Ask me no questions; if you don't know any thing, you will have nothing to hide when the recruiters come. Master Yoda, I need you to go back inside the house. Obi-Wan, I want you to go with him. Everything must appear normal."

Yoda nodded profoundly, "Right, Qui-Gon is. Safe place to hide, he will find for you." He reached up and touched the young Calamarian woman's head lovingly. "See you again, I will."

Anakin Skywalker, climbing into his land speeder, glanced in the direction of the vehicle shed, as Yoda and Obi-Wan walked toward the palace. A puzzled look showing on his face, "Good night sirs," he said politely turning the speeder on and driving off down the road.

"Think he saw anything, Obi?" Yoda asked worriedly.

"I don't know, father. But don't worry, I'll go warn Qui-Gon. We'll get Bant away from here… very soon," Obi-Wan answered as he turned back to the speeder storage area.

Qui-Gon was definitely grateful to Obi-Wan for coming back. Moving Bant was proving quite a challenge due to the injuries she had received during her escape.

"Where are we taking her?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"We?" A dark eyebrow rose as Qui-Gon repeated what his second in command had said. "Obi, you cannot go with me. You must not be involved in this. It's too dangerous."

The blond man continued on as if the older man had not spoken. "Qui-Gon we have to leave here now!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Sooner or later Anakin will remember that Bant was aggressively recruited. And then if he thinks about seeing Father and I walking back from here, he's smart enough to figure out that we would hide her if she came here."

Qui-Gon was just as worried about the situation as Obi-Wan except he showed it differently. Blue eyes narrowed as his face scrunched up into a frown. "With all of Naboo turned inside out, Tahl Khise is in as much danger as Bant. Let's not forget what will happen to Yaddle should they find Tahl in her attic."

Bant near collapse, sank to the floor, and slumped against her brother for support. "You saw the shocked on father's face. He looked just like he did the day they told him Padmé would become a ward of the Emperor. It will kill him if they find me here. Please just put me out in the swamps. If I'm meant to survive, I will. I'm sick of fighting."

"Sick of fighting?" Obi-Wan repeated, the phrase giving him an idea. He snapped his fingers, "That's the very place. I know a place that's safe and warm. Both Bant and Tahl Khise can hide there. Qui-Gon it's perfect."

"Where," both Bant and Qui-Gon asked exchanging amused smiles at Obi-Wan's excitement. 

"In the insane asylum. All of the patients were moved out of the west wing several years ago due to the restoration. The project was abandoned about three years ago. No one will think of searching there, not even Count Dooku."

Neither Bant nor Qui-Gon could argue with the idea. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon worked together to treat his sister's wounds and load her into one of the Councilor's older speeders. Obi-Wan walked over to the cupboard and pulled out several traveling blankets and covered Bant until she was no longer visible. "I'm sorry if it gets too hot. Don't worry, no one will think twice about seeing Master Jinn returning from father's after dinner. I'll come too because with his 'fear' of speed our healer wouldn't drive."

Back at his quarters Qui-Gon stopped long enough to grab a hand held torch and throw some food into a basket. He sent Obi-Wan off to Mace's personal quarters. They were going to need his help to get Tahl to the medical facility.  Then Obi-Wan could come back and help him move Bant.

Obi-Wan was not happy at leaving his sister in a partially repaired building, housing insane patients. Even with Qui-Gon's assurances that no harm would come to Bant or Tahl and the small matter of it being his idea, he was not comfortable. Anything could happen and even the Jedi could not plan for everything.

The asylum stood at the back off the main infirmary about five hundred feet. The building was beautiful to look at but the west wing of the building was unheated. They had discontinued the lights and heat feeding them to the other side of the building where the inmates were.  Bant looked at all the construction and broken debris that littered the floor and her heart sank. "I wonder what my Calamarian family and father will think of my running away."

"They would think that you showed good sense," Qui-Gon's rich baritone voice echoed off the walls.  He placed the heavy quilts on one of the beds. "Now climb up there. Obi-Wan will bring you something to eat. As your family healer, my medical orders are for you to consume as much solid food as you can. Between that and the rest you should feel better. I need you to do me a favor. You're going to have a roommate…her name is Tahl Khise. She needs a little extra care." Qui-Gon placed several more blankets at the foot of another bed in the room. "You will be safe here I promise and then we will find a way to get the two of you off Naboo."

Obi-Wan squeezed his sister's hand reassuring her. "Qui-Gon always keeps his promises. I know this for a fact. Maybe we can …."

Obi-Wan stopped talking abruptly as a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Mace already! Obi turn off the torch," Qui-Gon commanded crossing the room. Standing there poised to open the door he asked, "Is everything all right?"

"One of these days Qui-Gon," Mace hissed from the other side of the door. "Yes, everything is fine."

Qui-Gon glanced sheepishly back at Bant and shrugged. "I guess I got caught up in all the intrigue. It's not everyday this kind of excitement happens around here." He opened the door, ushering Mace and the woman inside cautiously looking around for anyone who might have followed them.

Once the door was firmly closed, Obi-Wan turned on the small lamp again and guided Tahl over to one of the beds while Mace and Qui-Gon talked.

"We got her out just in time. As I we were leaving through the back door, the recruiters were entering the front door to search," Mace said quietly.

"Dooku is getting desperate. We must not take any unnecessary risks right now. Too many lives are in danger," Qui-Gon replied.

Mace nodded with understanding and walked over to stand beside the two females on the bed. "Bant," Mace said happily, "It's been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you."

For the first time since she had entered the mental ward, Bant smiled a real smile. "Master Mace it's so good to see you, again." She weakly returned the dark man's hug as Qui-Gon cleared his throat to make the rest of the introductions.

"Bant this is Mistress Tahl Khise. Tahl this is Bant. She is one of Obi-Wan's younger sisters. The Emperor's military is hunting both of you."

"Aggressive recruitment also?" Bant asked offering the woman her hand. She dropped it down to her side when she noticed the woman's unseeing eyes.

"No, they sentenced me for preaching for freedom. They feel that any one who speaks out about the Emperor is committing treason," Tahl replied getting comfortable in the bed. "I just didn't know that they executed people for speaking their mind."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Bant do you remember the old Monastery?"

Bant nodded.

"Tomorrow night you must go and hide there until I send word that it's safe." You'll find several Kaadu also hidden there for your escape.

"I could take them, Qui-Gon," Mace said quietly.   

"No, things must appear as normal as possible. Bant and Tahl need to make it there on their own. Right now, I should be finishing the last of my rounds. Obi-Wan should be back at the Councilor's private quarters and you Mace, should be home in bed. Bant please extinguish the light as we leave. We don't need someone mistaking you for vandals and calling the authorities," Qui-Gon said as he walked toward the door. I'll bring you some food in the morning. Good night."

Obi-Wan stayed just long enough to give his sister directions. "First get the Kaadus at the old monastery and ride to the abandoned mansion. In the hanger is an underground lair. You'll be safe there until we can get you away from here."

"You and Master Jinn are taking a big risk hiding us and then to smuggle us off planet," Bant said taking her brother's hand and squeezing it.

"No more than the risk you took to get away from them or to speak out against the atrocities the Emperor has caused," Obi-Wan replied tucking the blanket around his sister's shoulders. "Rest well little one, you too Mistress Khise. You'll need all of your strength for tomorrow night."

Back in Qui-Gon's small quarters off the infirmary Mace spoke in hushed tones. "You know there are troops and droid patrols all over the city and the swamps. They can't live underground or in Medical wards for the rest of their lives. How are we going to get them to safety."

"By the next ship that delivers goods to the Jedi. Our friends must ride to the hills," Qui-Gon said telling Mace of his plan.

"That's taking an awful large risk, Qui-Gon. We have to hope they don't get caught," Mace replied coolly.

"Trust and hope for the best Mace, that's all we can do."

By the time it was dark enough for the duo to set out both were feeling much better. Qui-Gon had repaired most of the physical damage. A full belly and a good night's sleep had lightened mood of both females greatly. They'd spent the night talking and learning about each other's lives and the day sleeping. Eager to begin their journey to freedom, they carefully opened the door to the mental infirmary. The night air was damp and chilly but neither noticed with the new heavier clothes Qui-Gon had provided.

"I know it will be difficult to guide you with no talking but sound carries for miles out here," Bant whispered as a word of warning.

Tahl nodded in agreement. She wasn't in any mood to return to the detention camp.  "I imagine following the road is out of the question then. It would seem more dangerous."

Bant agreed that by following the road they were more visible. She shook her head remembering that the other woman was blind, "We're going to cut across-country. It will take less time and we are less likely to be seen."

The first mile passed in silence. Carefully Bant led the blind woman through the fields, warning Tahl in whispers about holes and low to the ground branches. They were making good time on foot and a half hour later Bant stopped for a rest. Leaning against a low wall, she pulled out the water container and took a drink, offering some to Tahl. "This wall marks the outer perimeter of the old monastery. We should arrive in less than an hour."

"I'll feel better once we reach the abandoned mansion Obi-Wan was talking about. I have a bad feeling about this, Bant," Tahl replied.

Bant chuckled, thinking back to her childhood and all of the times she had heard that exact phrase. "You sound like Obi-Wan. Anyone who is chased and has just a little ways to go feels like that." Her tone of voice was reassuring.

They had reached the shadow of the monastery when blaster fire suddenly rang out. "Halt and identify yourselves," an electronic voice ordered.

Slowly two pairs of arms rose and they dejectedly turned around to face the droid patrol.

"You were saying about my feeling," the blind woman remarked bitterly. 

"That I should have learned to trust those words since my brother had uttered them so often," Bant replied with defeat.

tbc


End file.
